


This is why we can't have nice things

by AestheticGalaxy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Agender Pidge | Katie Holt, Allura and Romelle are sweethearts, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Brogaynes, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Polyamorous Character, Romelle is Keith's adopted sister fight me, Shiro is Keith's stepbrother, Soulmate AU, The Kogane family is... an experience, Trans Female Character, mentions of abuse, mentions of transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticGalaxy/pseuds/AestheticGalaxy
Summary: So I made a mistake of changing up some of the tags on one of my fics and now people on Tumblr think I'm Jeremy ShadaAlso this fic is to make up for purging some of my other Klance fics <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a mistake of changing up some of the tags on one of my fics and now people on Tumblr think I'm Jeremy Shada
> 
> Also this fic is to make up for purging some of my other Klance fics <3

**[Death consumes us all]**

**Queen:** Do you ever just.... Gay?

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** All the time

 **Queen:** Okay but like... Ultra Gay. 

 **SpaceLady:** Who do you think I am? A hetero?

 **RazzleDazzle:** More like Heterno

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** Romelle pay attention in class

 **SpaceLady:** fuck of Keith your in the same class

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** That's because I already know this shit. Adam ain't gonna go over it again

 **SpaceLady:** fuck

 **Pidgeon:** Sometimes I forget you two are siblings

 **SpaceLady:** I am ADOPTED

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** my lil sis is the best lil sis and I wouldn't trade her for the world

 **SpaceLady:** uggggggggGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** Shiro will scold you if you don't pay attention in Adam's class

 **[SpaceLady** has gone offline **]**

 **ShayShells:** Honestly how do you  _forget_  

 **ShayShells:** Romelle acts like Keith when he was younger

 **Pidgeon:** At least she hasn't tried climbing on top of a bank

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** IT WAS A DARE

 **Pidgeon:** ya from urself

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** SHUT YOUR QUIZNAK

 **AHunkyHunk:** Wait, you climbed a bank???

 **Pidgeon:** Scaled, is more accurate

 **RazzleDazzle:** thats low-key badass

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** you think?

 **Pidgeon:** DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!!!!

* * *

 

 **[Panic!AtTheBlackParade** >  **SpaceLady]**

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** So

 **SpaceLady:** So

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** How's knowing that Allura is your soulmate going?

 **SpaceLady:** How's knowing that Lance is your soulmate but youre too much of a pussy to admit it going?

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** Touché

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** Ugh, why do we have to be the family messes?

 **SpaceLady:** 1) I'm adopted fuck you and 2) bc we're gay what else do you expect?

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** okay but like, they're our SOULMATES.

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** We're gonna end up with them anyway so why are we prolonging it??

 **SpaceLady:** BECAUSE WE ARE USELESS GAYS KEITH. 

 **SpaceLady:** WE CAN'T SIT IN CHAIRS 

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** I hate that you're right

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** Why can't we be like Shiro?

 **SpaceLady:** Because Shiro has his shit together?

* * *

 

**[Homework]**

**Mathematics:** Remember to finish up that homework I gave you that's due in tomorrow  _Lance_

 **RazzleDazzle:** boi I finished it as soon as you gave it to me tf??

 **Mathematics:** You did?

 **RazzleDazzle:** ye

 **RazzleDazzle: [** X1 image attached **]**

 **Mathematics:** I guess you did, huh.

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** fuck Lance I need answers

 **Adamn:**   _Keith_

 **Shirogayne:**   _Language_

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** OH MY GODS

 **ShayShells:** whatever. Matt what's the answer to 2a?

 **Mathematics:** 19

 **ShayShells:** What how?!!?!?!?!

 **Mathematics:** Math bitch

 **Adamn:** You shouldn't swear at your students Matt

 **Shirogayne:** sweetie you swore at Keith the other day

 **Adamn:** HE STOLE THE LAST SLICE OF PIZZA TAKASHI!!!!!

 **SpaceLady:** okay but that was funny af

 **SpaceLady:** Even Krolia was laughing

 **Shirogayne:** call her mom

 **SpaceLady:** make me bitch

 **SpaceLady:** WAIT SHIT I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY

 **SpaceLady:** STOP SHOUTING YOU DICK HEAD

 **AHunkyHunk:** Man your family is wild

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** You're telling me

 **Pidgeon:** this is so weird Alexa play despacito 2

 **RazzleDazzle:** FUCK

* * *

 

 **[RazzleDazzle** >  **Queen]**

 **RazzleDazzle:** Is it bad that I low-key would love to join their family

 **Queen:** The fuck???

 **RazzleDazzle:** SHIT I MEANT TO SEND THAT TO HUNK

 **Queen:** Bitch same

 **RazzleDazzle:** what

 **Queen:** Have you seen Romelle? I mean I know I call myself queen but DAMN GIRL

 **Queen:** Gods I wish she was my soulmate sometimes

 **RazzleDazzle:** Bitch???? Literally same???? But Keith?????

 **Queen:** YOU LIKE KEITH?

 **RazzleDazzle:** YOU LIKE ROMELLE?

 **Queen:** WHAT

 **RazzleDazzle:** WHAT

 


	2. Chapter 2

**[Death consumes us all]**

**Queen:** lol what class you guys in rn?

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** History. Lance is getting scolded

 **AHunkyHunk:** Oh rip. Chem with Pidgeon and Sunshine

 **SpaceLady:** What did he even do? Bio

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** Idk, one minute we were talking about the founding fathers and the next Mr. C is pretty much screaming

 **Queen:** I just wanna know what the son of a bitch did

 **AHunkyHunk:** LANCE'S MOTHER IS A LOVELY WOMAN AND SHE DOES NOT DESERVE THAT KIND OF DOWN TALK YOU INSOLENT WASTE OF OXYGEN

 **Queen:** .....

 **ShayShells:** Hunk just really likes Lance's family okay?

 **AHunkyHunk:** baby pls pay attention in class because it's your turn to take the notes

 **ShayShells:** Fiiinnnneeeee

 **SpaceLady:** THIS IS WHY I WANNA MEET MY SOULMATE

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** Soulmate or no you're gonna pay attention in class

 **SpaceLady:** Ughhhh you never let me do anything fun

 **RazzleDazzle:** He's Keith, what did you expect?

 **Queen:** You're alive?

 **AHunkyHunk:** What was Mr. C shouting at you for?

 **RazzleDazzle:** oh, I was arguing with some kid

 **ShayShells:** what about

 **RazzleDazzle:** Oh he was just shittalking Keith so I was kinda like 'um bitch??? That's my job???'

 **RazzleDazzle:** So I take a deep breath ready to fucking take off at this kid because who the fuck does he think he is if he can just say bull shit about people and then Mr C just fucking took off at me

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** that's it.

 **SpaceLady:** Keith don't go punch Mr C

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** but

 **SpaceLady:** I'll tell Krolia

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** FOR THE LAST TIME CALL HER MOM

 **SpaceLady:** I'll call her mom the day you admit you found your soulmate

 **RazzleDazzle:** WHAT

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** ROMELLE I SWEAR TO FUCK

 **Queen:** You found him???

 **AHunkyHunk:** When????? Where????????? Who???????????

 **ShayShells:** What's your soul mark???

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** Ugh, that one where when you draw on your skin it shows up on the other person?

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** One day I drew a shape on my arm then I noticed it was in the exact same place on this other guy's arm so I was kinda like, fuck.

 **ShayShells:** Well that's easier to figure out than Hunk and mine.

 **AHunkyHunk:** Yeah, like imagine you're colourblind your entire life then you meet one person and it's like BLAM YOU CAN PAINT WITH THE COLOURS OF THE WIND MOTHERF*CKER

 **Queen:** Ugh, you guys are just lucky you know what your soul mark is....

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** Soulmates are just a mess honestly. like what the fuck????

 **SpaceLady:** YEAH WHY CAN'T WE ALL JUST HAVE THE SAME SOULMARK THAT WOULD MAKE LIFE A FUCK TON EASIER

 **SpaceLady:** LIKE SHIRO AND ADAM'S

 **ShayShells:** Which did they have again?

 **SpaceLady:** Heterochromia

 **AHunkyHunk:** Okay but like what if you were born with actual heterochromia? Or you have the same eye colour as your soulmate? It's just not practical

* * *

 

 **[Panic!AtTheBlackParade** >  **SpaceLady]**

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** You're a little bitch

 **SpaceLady:** Tell me something I don't know  <3

* * *

 

 **[RazzleDazzle** >  **Queen]**

 **RazzleDazzle:** He found him.

 **RazzleDazzle:** He found his soulmate.

 **Queen:** Lance...

 **RazzleDazzle:** Maybe I just don't... have a soulmate.

 **Queen:** Lance you'll find your soulmate!

 **Queen:** It just won't be Keith.

 **RazzleDazzle:** .... But I want it to be.

 **Queen:** Sometimes we gotta accept the fact that what we want isn't necessarily what we get

 **Queen:** Remember when you had a crush on me?

 **RazzleDazzle:** DO NOT REMIND ME OH MY LORDS

 **RazzleDazzle:** That is a phase I would like to forget and quickly

 **Queen:** Exactly.

 **Queen:** And listen, we have our  _whole_ lives ahead of us.

 **Queen:** That gives us so much time to meet our soulmates

 **Queen:** Don't give up so quickly

 **RazzleDazzle:** But it's like, I'm used to crushes, I get them all the time

 **RazzleDazzle:** But this feels different. It feels like.... I don't know

 **Queen:** Well, idk dude it's not my issue now is it?

 **RazzleDazzle:** It would be if Romelle has found her soulmate

 **Queen:** DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT YOU FUCKING DICK

 **Queen:** Oooooh I get you now

 **RazzleDazzle:** Mhm

 **Queen:** Welp,

 **Queen:** We're fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a warning in England rn to not go outside because it's too hot for about 2 weeks.
> 
> Like bitch I wasn't planning on it but now??????
> 
> Also, all our other friends canceled so it was literally just me and my crush playing laser tag but sadly, we did not recreate the laser tag fantasy of mine but good lord a girl can only dream


	3. Chapter 3

**[Homework]**

**Mathematics:** WHO'S READY TO FUCK SHIT UP!?!?!?

 **Mathematics:** wait shit

 **Adamn:** THIS IS THE WRONG GROUPCHAT MATTHEW

 **Mathematics:** fak

 **Pidgeon:** I wanna fuck shit up!! let me fuck shit up!!!!

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** Seconded.

 **SpaceLady:** Why are you guys fucking shit up and why was I not invited???

 **Shirogayne:** You guys realize..... We're your teachers

 **RazzleDazzle:** That didn't stop y'all from partying with us at Keith's birthday

 **Queen:** omgs I remember Shiro drank so much that he threw up in his suede shoes

 **SpaceLady:** fuckin highlight

 **Shirogayne:** THEY WERE BRAND NEW

 **Adamn:** k but it was pretty funny

 **Shirogayne:** ADAM HOW OCULD YOU

 **RazzleDazzle:** oculd

 **Queen:** oculd

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** oculd

 **ShayShells:** oculd

 **Shirogayne:** YOU MAKE ONE MISTAKE. AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS.

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** don't avoid the topic. Why are you guys fucking shit up?

 **Mathematics:** Bachelor partayyyyyy

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** And I wasn't invited?

 **Shirogayne:** no

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** ???

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** I am your BROTHER????

 **Shirogayne:** We're getting strippers

 **SpaceLady:** INVITE ME!!!

 **Mathematics:** male strippers

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** more reason to invite me

 **RazzleDazzle:** omgs

 **Queen:** Oh hush Keith. What if your soulmate saw you like this?

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** asdfghjkl

 **Adamn:** Oh????

 **Mathematics:** HAS LITTLE KEEFY FOUND THE FUTURE MR. KEEFY?!?!?!?!?

 **Shirogayne:** This is.... News.

 **ShayShells:** Even they didn't know?

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** NO

 **SpaceLady:** Whoops

 **[SpaceLady** has gone offline **]**

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** GET BACK ON HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT

 **Shirogayne:** Romelle knew and I didn't??? the fuck Keith????

 **Queen:** Yeah??? Why the fuck is she allowed to know???

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** She's gonna kill me for this. bUT I KNOW HER SOULMATE

 **ShayShells:** WHOA

 **Adamn:** Seriously?

 **Queen:** ...

 **RazzleDazzle:** Boi, spill the fuckin tea

 **[SpaceLady** is now online **]**

 **SpaceLady:** KEITH GET YO ASS TO THE FUCKIN FRONT ROOM BITCH WE HAVIN A DUEL

 **Mathematics:** When/How did you find your soulmate???? Do we know them????

 **SpaceLady:** I hate you so much Keith

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** same.

 **SpaceLady:** Whatever. I remember I got a ton of bruises from playing soccer the night before because some bitch ass punk decided it'd be fun to kick me in the legs whenever she could. I came into school the next day my soulmate was wearing shorts and I could see the bruises on her legs

 **ShayShells:** Wait so, you and Keith both know who your soulmates are, but they don't know who you are?

 **SpaceLady:** .... Yup.

 **Pidgeon:** interesting...

* * *

 

 **[Pidgeon** has added  **RazzleDazzle** , and  **Queen** to  **Tea]**

 **Pidgeon:** So I have a theory.

 **Queen:** Oh no.

 **Pidgeon:** Lance, I think you're Keith's soulmate

 **RazzleDazzle:** WHAT

 **Pidgeon:** Allura, I think you're Romelle's soulmate

 **Queen:** Haha nice one.

 **Pidgeon:** are y'all dumb?

 **Pidgeon:** It's. So. Obvious.

 **Pidgeon:** If Keith's soulmate were a stranger then we would've known about him as soon as Keith did

 **Pidgeon:** And Allura and Romelle are just meant to be together

 **Queen:** So you don't have any actual evidence?

 **Pidgeon:** My evidence is how you feel about her

 **Queen:** k but like,,, proof?

 **Pidgeon:** Ugh, I'm working on it

 **RazzleDazzle:** there is no way Keith is actually my soulmate!! He would've told me!!!

 **Pidgeon:** Would he?

 **RazzleDazzle:** Of course he would! We're friends!

 **Pidgeon:** Maybe that's why. He's scared it'll mess up the friendship

 **RazzleDazzle:** ...

 **Pidgeon:** also while I've got you guys here, you wanna crash Shiro's bachelor party?

 **Queen:** omgs yes pls

 **RazzleDazzle:** You know where it is?

 **Pidgeon:** Mhm, meet me after school on Friday by the library. We'll say we're studying.

 **Queen:** Nice.

* * *

 

**[Kogane]**

**KroliaK:** It has come to my attention that the two of you have found your soulmates

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** SHIRO YOU TOLD MOM!?

 **Shirogayne:** Yup

 **SpaceLady:** I'M GONNA FUCKIN KILL YOU

 **KroliaK:** WATCH YOUR FUCKING LANGUAGE

 **KroliaK:** Anyways, I just wanna say congratulations. Do you guys wanna invite them over sometime?

 **Shirogayne:** Their soulmates don't know they're soulmates

 **KroliaK:** .....

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** Shiro why

 **KroliaK:** MY PRECIOUS AWKWARD CHILDREN

 **SpaceLady:** SHIRO WHY

 **KroliaK:** Wait please invite them round for dinner them tell them I need to see this happen

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** MOM

 **KroliaK:** So... What are their names???

 **Shirogayne:** Good luck, they won't even tell me or Adam.

 **SpaceLady:** Keith's soulmate is Lance

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** this is why I hate you

 **KroliaK:** Lance????? As in your best friend from 3rd grade Lance????

 **Shirogayne:** I fucking knew it

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** SHUT UP SHIRO YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT

 **KroliaK:** What is it with you guys and FUCKING SWEARING ALL THE TIME

 **SpaceLady:** Geez, idk

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** Romelle's soulmate is Allura

 **SpaceLady:** I swear to shit

 **KroliaK:** It's okay sweetie. Frankly I already thought you and Allura were going out

 **SpaceLady:** WHAT

 **KroliaK:** Well I'm sorry but she's over here all the time, you have no problem cuddling up to/flirting with her in front of us and you just radiate gay

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** lmao

 **KroliaK:** Oh you aren't any better mister

 **Shirogayne:** This is. the best day

 **KroliaK:** Shut it Shiro.

 **KroliaK:** Anyways, I'm not working this Friday so invite them round for dinner.

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** mom why are you like this

 **KroliaK:**  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 

**[Death Consumes Us All]**

**AHunkyHunk:** LMAO PIDGE JUST BROKE MR. D

 **ShayShells:** ?? ??

 **AHunkyHunk:** SO I DON'T KNOW EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED BUT IT STARTED WITH A QUESTION ABOUT AN EQUATION AND ENDED UP WITH MR. D CRYING AT HIS DESK

 **ShayShells:** my gods Pidge what did you do???

 **Pidgeon:** What needed to be done


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So y'all caught the Sanders Sides/PJO reference I planted huh?  
> There'll be more coming ;) (Not just Sanders Sides & PJO)

**[Death Consumes Us All]**

**Pidgeon:** Yo are any of you guys free on Friday???

 **AHunkyHunk:** Yup!

 **ShayShells:** Mhm

 **Queen:** Very

 **RazzleDazzle:** Indeed.

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** No....

 **SpaceLady:** Sadly not no...

 **PidgeonLord:** Don't tell me.

 **SpaceLady:** Krolia

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** CALL.

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** HER.

**Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** _MOM._

**SpaceLady:** Over my dead body.

 **Pidgeon:** Lemme guess, she's making you two stay home so you can't interfere with the bachelor party?

 **SpaceLady:** Well now I guess she is

 **Pidgeon:** ???

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** She wanted us to invite Lance and Allura around for dinner but if you guys are doing something else...

 **RazzleDazzle:** What no

 **RazzleDazzle:** It's been too long since I saw Mama Kogane

 **AHunkyHunk:** You saw her two days ago

 **RazzleDazzle:**   _TOO LONG_

 **RazzleDazzle:** Mama Kogane is like another mom to me and I need to see her at least five times a week

 **SpaceLady:** more like mother in law...

**[Previous message has been deleted by an Admin]**

**SpaceLady:** HOW DID YOU

 **SpaceLady:** SINCE WHEN CAN YOU DO THAT?????

 **ShayShells:**  Why are you an 'Admin'??? Why am I not an 'Admin'????

 **RazzleDazzle:** bc I made keith admin bc i made the gc

 **SpaceLady:** Oh fair enough

 **RazzleDazzle:** whatever, Allura! You gotta come!

 **Queen:** but... The Thing

 **RazzleDazzle:** Pls?

 **Pidgeon:** But Lance.... The Thing

 **SpaceLady:**?????????

 **RazzleDazzle:** But....

 **Queen:** Listen, I see Mama Kogane ALL the time. I can go one Friday without seeing her

 **RazzleDazzle:** ....FIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **RazzleDazzle:** Mark me down as your only guest.

 **RazzleDazzle:** I should be enough company for everyone anyways ;)

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** k

* * *

 

**[Kogane]**

**Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** I'M PANICKING

 **KroliaK:** What happened?

 **SpaceLady:** Lance is the only one who can make it on friday

 **Shirogayne:** lol

 **KroliaK:** Keith sweetie it's okay. Don't panic

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** asljhfalkjsklasd

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** kjskalksjaksldksa

 **SpaceLady:** key smashing is bottom culture

 **Shirogayne:** Really? on the family group chat?

 **KroliaK:** Romelle I accept the fact that my son is a bottom but there is no need to bring it up

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** MY GODS

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** CAN WE PLEASE NOT TALK ABOUT MY NON-EXISTANT SEX LIFE

 **Shirogayne:** Yeah, also keysmashing is just a gay thing let's be honest

 **SpaceLady:** Lies, I have never keysmashed

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** GUYS

 **KroliaK:** Right, so why isn't Allura coming?

 **SpaceLady:** Doing something with Pidge idk.

 **KroliaK:** Ughhhhhhhhh right, okay.

 **SpaceLady:** Why are you more disappointed than I am??? She's MY soulmate????

* * *

 

**[Death Consumes Us All]**

**RazzleDazzle:** IT'S TIME FOR M-M-M-MATH CLASSSSSS!!!!!!!

 **ShayShells:** How do you even like math??

 **RazzleDazzle:** I AM FILLED WITH CALCULUST

 **Pidgeon:** Pls don't fuck calculus

 **SpaceLady:** I'd take off my alge-bra for math class

 **Queen:** what the fuck

 **RazzleDazzle:** If I were a fraction I'd be the denominator

 **RazzleDazzle:** Wait shit no

 **Pidgeon:** Isn't that the bottom of a fraction?

 **ShayShells:** You're thinking of the word domination

 **SpaceLady:** Keith is the denominator

 **Queen:** WHAT THE FUCK

 **Pidgeon:** OOOOOOOOHHHHHH SHIIITTTTTTT

 **SpaceLady:**   _Lance is the numerator_

_**[Previous message has been deleted by an Admin]** _

**SpaceLady:** OH C'MON

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** Why are you like this

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY SWEET SPACE ANGEL CHILD


	5. Chapter 5

**[Death Consumes Us All]**

**RazzleDazzle:** So like, are we gonna meet up after school or do you want me to come to your house later?

 **SpaceLady:** Dude it's 4am

 **RazzleDazzle:** and why are you awake?

 **SpaceLady:** I have a very irregular internal clock

 **RazzleDazzle:** fair enough

 **SpaceLady:** but yeah, meet up with us after school 'cause Krolia is giving us a ride home

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** CALL HER MOM

 **SpaceLady:** SWEET HADES

 **SpaceLady:** I thought you were asleep

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** You thought wrong

 **RazzleDazzle:** K but why are you awake?

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** My bloodstream is running with coffee and depression

 **SpaceLady:** mood

 **RazzleDazzle:** I'm very worried about you two

 **SpaceLady:** Worry about Keith more. I'm beyond help

* * *

 

 **[RazzleDazzle** > **SpaceLady]**

 **RazzleDazzle:** Can we talk?

 **SpaceLady:** speak up bitch

 **RazzleDazzle:** It's about something kinda serious.

 **SpaceLady:** Speak up, bitch.

 **RazzleDazzle:** So I get that Keith is your brother and this might be weird to talk about

 **SpaceLady:** Adopted

 **RazzleDazzle:** Yes, adoptive brother. Anyway,

 **RazzleDazzle:** Do you know who his soulmate is?

 **SpaceLady:** Yes.

 **RazzleDazzle:** ... Could you tell me who it is?

 **SpaceLady:** I'm afraid that isn't information I can share with you.

 **SpaceLady:** That exact information being spread would cause Keith to be extremely uncomfortable and I'm not going to do that to him

 **SpaceLady:** Why do you ask?

 **RazzleDazzle:** Oh just curious is all :P you know me! hahaha

 **SpaceLady:** ...

 **SpaceLady:** You like him don't you?

 **RazzleDazzle:** Kinda.

 **SpaceLady:** Maybe once Keith is comfortable enough he'll tell you! Also you shouldn't worry about liking Keith. It's probably just another Allura situation

 **RazzleDazzle:** But this feels different. It's like, ever since I met the guy I've felt this weird pull to him and at first I thought it was a rivalry, then friendship, but now it feels more romantic?

 **RazzleDazzle:** What if... He's my soulmate, but I'm not his?

 **SpaceLady:** It could be a poly soulmate-ship! Like Keith's soulmate's soulmate is you?

 **RazzleDazzle:** As much as I support poly relationships I don't think I could handle one.

 **SpaceLady:** Well, just remember that even though you like Keith now, your soulmate is still out there waiting for you, and you might love them more.

 **RazzleDazzle:** Okay

* * *

 

**[Death Consumes Us All]**

**Pidgeon: [** X1 image attached **]**

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** MY EYES

 **ShayShells:** I thought teachers weren't allowed to make out at school?

 **Pidgeon:**   _They're not._

 **Queen:** Shiro and Adam be breaking sum rules ;)

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** Trust me, they've broke more than a few rules

 **ShayShells:** ???

 **Queen:** Oh my gods

 **AHunkyHunk:** ABRUPT CHANGE OF TOPIC

 **AHunkyHunk:** Allura, what is with the outfit?

 **Queen:** What do you mean?

 **ShayShells:** girl you only wear sequins when you're going somewhere

 **ShayShells:** So you're either messing stuff up or going on a date. Which is it.

 **Queen:** um, date?

 **AHunkyHunk:** With who?

 **Queen:** Parker Tee

 **ShayShells:** Parker Tee?

 **Queen:** Yes.

 **Pidgeon:** ur so bad at this

 **Queen:** Well  _sorry_ for not having a fucking alibi planned out!

 **Pidgeon:**   _YOU SHOULD ALWAYS HAVE AN ALIBI PLANNED OUT_

 **Pidgeon:**   _IT'S HOW YOU AVOID THE FBI TRACING YOUR FILES_

 **Pidgeon:** I mean... Haha what?

 **ShayShells:** It's okay Pidge, we know.

 **AHunkyHunk:** What are you guys doing?

 **Queen:** We're gonna crash Shiro's bachelor party

 **Pidgeon:** ALLURA

 **Queen:** I'm sorry! I can't lie to Hunk!

 **Queen:** He's a literal angel.

 **ShayShells:** Well, I must say that Hunk and I are very disappointed in you both.

 **Pidgeon:** Ugh, you sound like my parents

 **Queen:** They pretty much are our parents at this point

 **AHunkyHunk:** But as much as we're disappointed in you, we both want you to have fun and stay safe out there, okay?

 **Pidgeon:** what.

 **ShayShells:** If we could, we'd tag along but it's date night  <3

 **AHunkyHunk:** and I'm making dinner tonight  <3

 **Pidgeon:** barf

 **Queen:** Oh hush, this is a beautiful moment between a beautiful couple

 **Pidgeon:** Hey Hunk your moms are out of town right now aren't they?

 **AHunkyHunk:** yeah

 **Pidgeon:** You know what that means ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **ShayShells:** We can watch The Princess Bride in the living room on the big TV!

 **AHunkyHunk:** This is why we're soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been uploaded earlier but then my parents were like 'Hey lets climb a fucking mountain!'  
> Needless to say I had a panic attack part way because I couldn't fucking breathe and even had to use my brothers inhaler so we had to go straight back down but other than that it was a great time :)))))
> 
> Rant over.


	6. Chapter 6

**[Kogane]**

**KroliaK:** Where are you guys?

 **SpaceLady:** Keith and Lance are just talking to our history teacher about smth so I'm chilling with Allura and Pidge in the library

 **KroliaK:** Allura you say????

 **SpaceLady:** Um,,, no.

 **KroliaK:** Sweetie I get that it's stressful but you know she'll have to find out someday.

 **SpaceLady:** I know. Just not today.

 **SpaceLady:** No way am I getting together with my soulmate the same day as Keith

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** Rom get yo ass out the library we're done with Mr. C

 **SpaceLady:** Wow. Fuckin rude

 **KroliaK:** ...Language

 **KroliaK:** Keith, I hope you're prepared

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** Kind of, not really.

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** My nickname is a really big mood right now

 **KroliaK:** It's gonna be okay. All that's gonna happen is we're gonna order some pizza and eat it together, I'll take Romelle out the room so you can have privacy, some stuff may happen then I'll take Lance home. Okay?

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** Wait no you guys need to be in there

 **SpaceLady:** Ew no I don't wanna watch you make out with Lance.

 **SpaceLady:** We're face mask buddies I don't wanna see what his face does other than be covered with charcoal and cucumbers

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** I need you guys there otherwise I'm gonna chicken out of telling him

 **KroliaK:** Whatever you need Keith.

 **SpaceLady:** How sad that Shiro can't witness a soon to be gay disaster :'(

 **Shirogayne:** Don't have to witness it since I already am one

 **KroliaK:** That reminds me! Shiro I need Adam's contact details

 **Shirogayne:** Ummm why?

 **KroliaK:** I'm gonna add him to the groupchat

 **Shirogayne:** Why do you torture me so?

 **KroliaK:** Cant talk. driving.

* * *

 

**[Boiiiiis]**

**Mathematics:** Okay so I know I told you guys where we were going but uhhh

 **Mathematics:** I kinda lied about that

 **Adamn:** What?

 **Mathematics:** Yeah, Pidge stalks my phone a lot so I have to lie a lot on it. So I still can't tell you guys where we're going.

 **Mathematics:** But I need you guys to stay at your houses for another 20 minutes

 **Shirogayne:** Matt

 **Mathematics:** It's not my fault the limo guy is late!

 **Mathematics:** I'm also still packing you guys stuff

 **Shirogayne:** Packing?

 **Adamn:** Why are you packing????? Matt?????

 **Mathematics:** I can't tell you guys!!! But it involves a plane

 **Adamn:** Excuse me?

 **Adamn:** A plane!?!?!?!?!?!

 **Mathematics:** Haha yup

 **Mathematics:** Surprise!!!!!

 **Shirogayne:** I will tear off your skin with my nails if I have to

 **Adamn:** Oh he would. He can get pretty rough when he wants to

 **Mathematics:** ......

 **Mathematics:** oh my gods

 **Adamn:** What?

 **Shirogayne:** Babe.....

 **Adamn:** What?????

 **Adamn:** oh.

 **Adamn:** OOOOHHHH

 **Adamn:** NOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Mathematics:** DEAR LORD THIS IS THE BEST

 **Adamn:** I MEAN IT'S TRUE BUT NOOOOOOO

 **Shirogayne:** ADAM!!!!!

* * *

 **[SpaceLady** > **Panic!AtTheBlackParade]**

 **SpaceLady:** Keith where'd you go??? The pizza has been here for 20 minutes?

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** I csnt do thus

 **SpaceLady:** Keith?

 **SpaceLady:** Keith??????

 **SpaceLady:** Hold on.

"I'll go get Keith," Romelle said, pushing herself away from the table. Both Lance and Krolia gave her concerned looks.

"Is he alright?" Krolia asked in her 'overly worried mother' tone. Romelle worried her bottom lip slightly. Lie? Lie is a good option right now.

"Y-yeah. He just can't find his meds is all," Romelle waved her hand dismissively. She noticed Lance let out a relieved sigh. Awww, wait nope, gotta find Keith. Gotta make sure he confesses to Lance so that they can have a happy little life together.

Romelle rushed herself up the stairs and practically bashed Keith's door down. She scanned the room only to find the boy sat at the foot of his bed with his knees up to his chest, hands almost tearing his hair out of his scalp. She'd never seen him this worried, she always kind of thought of him as this 'cool, only stressed by teachers and tests' kinda guy. Welp, that image didn't last long.

"I can't tell Lance," He mumbled, almost as if trying to convince himself. Romelle looked down at him sadly. "H-he'll hate me. I'll tell him we're soulmates a-and then he'll freak out and just leave and never speak to me again and probably end up dating someone like Nyma or James or- or-"

"Keith, can you please shut the fuck up?" Romelle asked, taking a seat on the floor next to Keith. He only seemed to glare at her but his heart wasn't in it. "Lance has been your best friend for  _literally_ years! I don't think he'd be mad that you're soulmates. He'd be delighted!"

Keith scoffed. "You're just saying that so I'll get this over with." He looked down at the floor with a dejected look in his eyes. "I don't think I could ever tell him. I'm not gonna tell him."

_**SpaceLady:** You like him don't you?_

_**RazzleDazzle:** Kinda._

"Keith, you're my adoptive brother and I'm sorry but," she apologized before slapping Keith in the face. He yelped aloud and brought his hand to the now red cheek. "You are  _not_ going to hurt Lance like that, at least not while I'm alive. So you are going to march right down there and tell Lance that you're his soulmate of so help me Hades I will tell Allura about your make-up stash."

Keith's eyes widened dramatically at that and he quickly made his way up and off the floor. He found and took his meds (without water, the hell?) right before marching out of his room, leaving Romelle sitting on his disgusting floor.

Huh, that threat actually worked?

* * *

 

**[Death Consumes Us All]**

**ShayShells:** Are you guys alright?

 **Queen:** We hopped on the bus a few minutes ago to the club they were gonna go

 **AHunkyHunk:** A bus?????

 **Pidgeon:** It smells like weed and piss

 **Queen:** The guy in front of us is  _literally_ smoking pot right now

 **ShayShells:** You see, we're sat here with the smell of popcorn and sandalwood watching Zac Efron and Zendaya swing around an empty circus

 **Pidgeon:** Whatever, we're gonna fuck up a bachelor partyyyyy

 **Queen:** I'm pretty sure the guy at the back just had a heart attack

 **AHunkyHunk:** Uhhhh that's.... Not good

 **ShayShells:** If you guys wanna cancel your plans you can always come around here

 **Pidgeon:** Fuck

 **Queen:** ???

 **Pidgeon:** Matt's phone says he's at the airport

 **Queen:** Wait so where the fuck are we?

 **Pidgeon:**   ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Queen:** PIDGE

 **AHunkyHunk:** ... I'll find some extra pillows for you guys

* * *

 

Keith's leg kept bouncing up and down restlessly, his fingers playing a rhythmless beat against the table. It was now or never. Everyone else was silent, Krolia nudging Keith from under the table to  _get on with it already_.

He could do it. He could totally do it. He could totally ruin his friendship with one of his best friends because apparently they're soulmates and the universe decided to hate Keith just a little more with each oncoming day that he was alive. Yeah, totally.

"Lance we need to talk," Keith rushed out, grabbing Lance's attention instantly.

"Uh, what's up dude?" Lance laughed nervously. Okay, Keith may have started off wrong but if he goes into this gently then maybe-

"We're soulmates."

Dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thing I'm mad about season 7 is the fact they're forcing Allurance, pushing Acxa/Keith on with no development between the characters, and killing off a character whom we only saw in flashbacks. Honestly I think everything else was fine (fantastic even) considering their situation currently. (Still praying for Klance).


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please welcome to the fic:
> 
> Acxa Kogane!  
> This character includes an angsty backstory and a redemption arc! Girlfriend currently not available.

"We're... What?"

Lance stared back at Keith waiting for some kind of explanation. Keith wished he had a good one.

"Last year, I figured out that we were soulmates and-"

"Last year?" Lance asked, completely taken aback. " Why didn't you tell me?"

"I- I don't know! I guess I was," Keith paused for a moment, trying to find the right word. "I was scared."

"Scared?"

"Yes! Okay? I was scared that you'd- that you'd push me away because I'm not- not the guy you want."

The room was silent for a moment. Keith felt extremely bad that he'd asked his mom and Romelle to stay in the room now because this was awkward as fuck. But then suddenly, Lance started giggling.

Keith stared at him like he was a mad man as Lance was covering his mouth, trying to suppress his own laughter. He looked over at his mom and Romelle to see if they had any explanation, but apparently they were as bewildered as he was. Then, Lance grabbed Keith's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Keith, I've had a crush on you for the past four years now."

"What."

"Yup." Lance just seemed to continue smiling and giggling at the situation. Keith found it mildly contagious.

"May I just ask... Why?" Keith questioned, he honestly saw no reason as to why a guy like Lance would see Keith as anything more than a good friend.

"I guess we're just, meant to be together."

"Gross." Romelle decided to comment.

* * *

 

**[Boiiiiis]**

**Shirogayne:** Matt.

 **Shirogayne:** Why is this plane on the way to  _Vegas?_

 **Mathematics:** Surprise!!!!!!!!

 **Adamn:** I swear to Hades Matthew if this surprise bachelor party is happening in  _Vegas_ I will tear your limbs off and shove them down your throat so that your stomach can digest them.

 **Mathematics:** ...

 **Mathematics:** Um...

 **Shirogayne:** Fucking hell Matt

 **Mathematics:** Okay but what if I told you that the  _only_ things we're gonna do is have a quality dinner at a 5-star steakhouse and see a show because oh... Ya boring

 **Adamn:** ... That sounds quite nice actually

 **Mathematics:** Yeah, because ya boring

 **Shirogayne:** how did you afford this? YOU'RE A TEACHER

 **Mathematics:** I have connections

 **Shirogayne:** WHAT KIND

 **Adamn:** It's best not to question him anymore. Remember, he's related to Pidge.

 **Shirogayne:** Shit, u rite.

 **Mathematics:** Also while y'all are going to bed like losers I'm gonna be doing some shady shit that's best to not question

 **Shirogayne:** we're not bailing you out of jail

 **Mathematics:** that's fair.

* * *

 

**[Kogane]**

**[KroliaK** has added  **Axe** to  **Kogane]**

 **SpaceLady:** What is happening?

 **KroliaK:** Due to  _issues_ at Acxa's household I've agreed to let her move in with us.

 **Axe:** Sup hoes

 **SpaceLady:** Ughhh does this mean you're actually gonna talk to us in school?

 **Axe:** And let people know we're related?

 **Axe:** Fuck no

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** WOAH WOAH WOAH

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** HELL NO

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

 **Axe:** Love you too cuz

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** Burn in hell

 **Axe:** I'll see you there

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** Only because I'll be on the throne

 **KroliaK:** ENOUGH

 **KroliaK:** Acxa went through some tough things recently and you're treating her like shit

 **KroliaK:** From now on Acxa is staying in Shiro's old room and you should treat her like a sister

 **Axe:** You don't need to fucking baby me Krolia

 **KroliaK:** Acxa I'm just trying to help

 **Axe:** I don't need your pity okay?

 **Axe:** I'm done here

 **[Axe** has gone offline **]**

 **SpaceLady:** Good riddance.

 **KroliaK:** Listen, Acxa is going through some stuff and what she really needs is some support right now.

 **KroliaK:** We as a  _family_ need to be there for her

 **SpaceLady:** ...

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** ...

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** But she's a bitch.

 **KroliaK:** You'll think of her as a sister faster than you know.

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** ...

* * *

 

 **[Panic!AtTheBlackParade > ** **SpaceLady]**

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** mom doesn't know what happened freshman year does she?

 **SpaceLady:** Nope.

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** ... Are we gonna tell her?

 **SpaceLady:** Probably not.

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** Fuck.

 **SpaceLady:** Isn't Lance in your room rn?

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** Yeah, he called his mom and she's letting him spend the night

 **SpaceLady:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** Not like that u perv

 **SpaceLady:**  ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)

 **SpaceLady:** Well then, I'll let you and ur boyf talk about things while I think of a plan to expose Acxa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Dirty Laundry got turned into the Bee Movie script?  
> That's so sad Alexa play Gasolina.
> 
> Okay but actually the was the fic that got me into the vld fandom so I'm really sad but I respect the author's choice due to the backlash they had to deal with.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real

**[Death Consumes Us All]**

**RazzleDazzle:** Can I do it? please please please please????

 **AHunkyHunk:** ????

 **Queen:** Who are you talking to?

 **Panic!AtTheBlackParade:** I mean, if you want

 **RazzleDazzle:** !!!!!

 **RazzleDazzle:** Everybody needs to be here to witness this

 **Pidgeon:** Yo

 **ShayShells:** What's happening?

 **SpaceLady:** EEEEEEE I'M SO EXCITED

 **RazzleDazzle:** Okay, drumroll pls

 **Pidgeon:** No fuk u

 **RazzleDazzle:** thank

 **[** **RazzleDazzle** has changed their username to  **BiBoyf]**

 **[BiBoyf** has changed  **Panic!AtTheBlackParade** 's username to  **GayBoyf]**

 **Queen:** WHAT

 **ShayShells:** OHMYGODSITHAPPENEDHUNKIMCRYING

 **AHunkyHunk:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Pidgeon:** I been knew

 **Queen:** Wait Keith what about your soulmate?

 **GayBoyf:** He just revealed himself to you?

 **Queen:** SERIOUSLY

 **BiBoyf:** ye

 **ShayShells:** Keith!!! Why didn't you tell us sooner!!!!?????

 **GayBoyf:** Have you ever tried admitting to your childhood friend that you're actually soulmates whilst also repressing the crush you've had on them for the past 5 years?

 **ShayShells:** no I have not

 **Queen:** This is insane!!! I'm so proud of you guys!!!!!!!

 **AHunkyHunk:** So first it was me and Shay, then Keith and Lance

 **AHunkyHunk:** Who's next? Romelle an Allura?

 **Queen:** asjfkdsl yeah right

 **SpaceLady:** Oh well would you look at that I've gotta do some

 **SpaceLady:** drugs

 **[SpaceLady** has gone offline **]**

 **ShayShells:** ...

 **Queen:** wait

 **Pidgeon:** I BEEN KNEW BITCHES

 **GayBoyf:** AYYYYYYY

 **Pidgeon:** AYYYYYYYYYYYY

* * *

 

**[Kogane]**

**KroliaK:** Shiro, are you back from your bachelor party yet?

 **Shirogayne:** Um, no. there's a.... Situation

 **SpaceLady:** Spill the tea sis

 **Shirogayne:** I uh, kinda lost Adam

 **KroliaK:** how do you lose

 **KroliaK:** YOUR FIANCÉ

 **Shirogayne:** I DON'T KNOW

 **Shirogayne:** I WOKE UP IN THE HOTEL ROOM, ADAM WASN'T NEXT TO ME, AND A DONKEY WAS TRYING TO EAT MY SHOES

 **KroliaK:** WHAT

 **SpaceLady:** Where the f did you get a donkey

 **Shirogayne:** I DON'T KNOW BUT WHEN WE GOT BACK TO THE HOTEL WE DECIDED TO HAVE A FEW DRINKS IN THE BAR AND ALL I REMEMBER IS ADAM TAKING HIS SHIRT OFF AND THEN I WOKE UP WITH A DONKEY NEXT TO ME

 **SpaceLady:** Of course that's all you remember

 **GayBoyf:** Have you checked Matt's room?

 **Shirogayne:** YES BUT THE ONLY THING I FOUND THERE WAS 18 BOTTLES OF MUSTARD (HALF OF THEM EMPTY) AND A POLICE UNIFORM SO I DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT THE FUCK WENT ON IN THERE

 **GayBoyf:** A wise choice really.

 **Axe:** Have you tried texting him dumbass?

 **Shirogayne:** ...

 **KroliaK:** Shiro....

 **Shirogayne:** I'll be right back. He fell asleep under the front desk

 **[Shirogayne** has gone offline **]**

 **Axe:** Idiot

 **GayBoyf:** You can't speak about Shiro like that

 **KroliaK:** Keith you call Shiro an idiot everyday

 **GayBoyf:** Yeah, because we're family! Family members drag each other down!

 **KroliaK:** Acxa is family.

 **GayBoyf:** That witch is not family to me

 **Axe:** Say it to my face

 **GayBoyf:** Gladly

 **KroliaK:** Enough!

 **KroliaK:** Keith I don't understand why you antagonize Acxa so much? What has she ever done to you?

 **SpaceLady:** It wasn't to him.

 **SpaceLady:** it was to me.

 **KroliaK:** What?

 **SpaceLady:** You remember when I entered freshman year? I had just started taking hormone treatments, started to grow my hair out longer... All that jazz but still had to go by... he/him pronouns

 **KroliaK:** of course I do, I was so proud of you

 **SpaceLady:** Well, remember how secretive I was about it? Keith, Lance, and Acxa were the only people in school who knew that I was transitioning?

 **KroliaK:** Yes...

 **SpaceLady:** Acxa outed me to the entire school. She told everyone.

 **Axe:** That's why you're mad at me?

 **SpaceLady:** OF COURSE IT'S WHY I'M MAD AT YOU

 **SpaceLady:** YOU COMPLETELY DISREGARD MY PRIVACY AND SHARED SOMETHING THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO CONTROL WHO KNOWS AND WHEN THEY KNOW

 **Axe:** Romelle it wasn't like that at all I swear

 **Axe:** I was trying to protect you

 **GayBoyf:** Protect her from assholes who called her slurs and shit?

 **Axe:** There was a group of guys who were planning to jump you because you looked 'like a girl'

 **Axe:** I confronted them and accidentally used she/her when referring to you and... yeah

 **GayBoyf:** Sounds fake

 **Axe:** Really? Was it me who screamed it across the cafeteria, or was it Nathan Howard? The dickbag who got kicked out for abusing an ace kid?

 **Axe:** Romelle, did you really think I would do something so disgusting to you?

 **SpaceLady:** I didn't know what to think! Everything was so confusing 

 **Axe:** I get it. How about we start over? Give me a second chance so that I can prove that I'm not the asshole you think I am.

 **SpaceLady:** ... Okay.

 **GayBoyf:** I am going to watch you like a fucking hawk you shit

 **KroliaK:** Language

 **Axe:** That's fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit got serious this chapter.  
> I'd just like to clarify that Acxa actually isn't an asshole, she was genuinely trying to stop some guys from jumping Romelle and accidentally let it slip that she was trans.  
> Transphobia is fucking bullshit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't fucking know what those books are but KICK

**[Death Consumes Us All]**

**BiBoyf:** MATT FUKCING SUCKS ASS

 **Queen:** Please, Matt is a total pillow princess

 **SpaceLady:** Nuh uh, that bitch is a service top.

 **GayBoyf:** WRONG, that boi is verse and we all know it

 **BiBoyf:** I DON'T CARE HOW HE HAS SEX HE IS FUCKIN RUINGING MY LIFE

 **Pidgeon:** Welcome to my world bitch.

 **Pidgeon:** He's been ruining my life since the very moment I was conceived

 **SpaceLady:** First of all, ew

 **BiBoyf:** FUCKING MATTHEW DECIDED TO PARTNER ME UP WITH FLIPPING ACXA AND I HATE HIM

 **ShayShells:** what did Acxa do?

 **GayBoyf:** ...

 **BiBoyf:** ...

 **SpaceLady:** ...

 **Queen:** Oh no..... It's a Kogane thing isn't it?

 **SpaceLady:** ha... funny story....

 **[SpaceLady** has added  **Axe** to  **Death Consumes Us All]**

 **SpaceLady:** This is our cousin!

 **Pidgeon:** ACXA IS UR FUCKIGN COUSIN?!?!?!!?

 **BiBoyf:** WHY THE FUCK IS SHE ON HERE GET THAT HOE OUTTA HERE

 **Axe:** Nice to see you again Lance.

 **GayBoyf:** I'll explain later babe just deal for now

 **BiBoyf:** I WILL FUCKING FIGHT HER

 **Queen:** Okay I'm getting the vibe that Lance doesn't like Acxa....

 **BiBoyf:** AFTER WHAT SHE DID I'M SURPRISED I CAN TOLERATE HER

 **GayBoyf:** Babe, pls

 **ShayShells:** what a strange sight, Keith is trying to  _stop_ a fight

 **Axe:** Lance, the 'situation' was a misunderstanding. Keith will explain later

 **BiBoyf:** A  _MISUNDERSTANDING?!?!!?_

 **GayBoyf:** LANCE

 **GayBoyf:**  Private chat. Now.

 **Queen:** Oh shit. It's serious.

* * *

 

 **[GayBoyf** >  **BiBoyf]**

 **GayBoyf:** You need to calm down.

 **BiBoyf:** I know. It just,,,, She makes my blood boil

 **GayBoyf:** I know babe... but,

 **GayBoyf: [** X3 images attached **]**

 **GayBoyf:** It was just a misunderstanding

 **BiBoyf:** .....

 **BiBoyf:** She could've tried to fucking explain herself sooner

 **GayBoyf:** Listen, if she makes one (1) wrong move then,

 **GayBoyf:** Will you, Lance Serrano, help me beat up my cousin?

 **BiBoyf:** .... I thought you'd never ask

 **BiBoyf:** Yes!! A million times yes!!!!

 **GayBoyf:** Also, bad time to bring this up I know, but we need to talk... about us.

 **BiBoyf:** That.... we do.

 **GayBoyf:** So.... We like each other.

 **BiBoyf:** Indeed.

 **GayBoyf:** You kinda told everyone we were... dating.

 **BiBoyf:** I did.

 **GayBoyf:** But... What are we?

 **BiBoyf:** I don't know. I just got really excited when I found out you were my soulmate and I just wanted to tell the group.

 **GayBoyf:** I get that. But maybe we should've waited till we talked.

 **BiBoyf:** I acknowledge that.

 **BiBoyf:** So,,, what do you wanna do?

 **GayBoyf:** Honestly? I don't know.

 **GayBoyf:** I  _really_ like you and I don't wanna mess this up

 **BiBoyf:** Noice, thats smort.

 **GayBoyf:** Don't Jake Peralta me rn

 **BiBoyf:** Right, sorry.

 **BiBoyf:** This is just, so new and I don't know how to treat it

 **BiBoyf:** I mean, I've never been in a relationship with a friend before so this is.. weird for me

 **GayBoyf:** Well I've never been in a relationship.

 **BiBoyf:** Well, how about we treat it just like being friends then!

 **BiBoyf:** Friends who cuddle, and kiss, and couplely shit

 **GayBoyf:** So like, the grey area between friends and boyfriends?

 **BiBoyf:** I guess

 **GayBoyf:** That's works, kinda.

 **BiBoyf:** We'll just take it slow

 **GayBoyf:** So slowwwwww

* * *

 

**[Death Consumes Us All]**

**Axe:** So are you chill yet?

 **BiBoyf:** I'm down to 'when I smile at you I'm really clenching my teeth' level of hatred

 **Axe:** Cool. Also how long you and Keith been fucking?

 **GayBoyf:** WE HAVE DONE NO SUCH THING

 **Pidgeon:** Suuuuure you haven't

 **Axe:** I like this one

 **Pidgeon:** Name's Pidge

 **ShayShells:** She is a gremlin do not trust her

 **Pidgeon:** #Betrayal

 **Queen:** We're not betraying you we're just stating facts, and the fact is, you're a tiny gremlin

 **Pidgeon:** I WILL RIP OFF YOUR FALSE NAILS ALLURA

 **Queen:** TRY ME BITCH

 **AHunkyHunk:** I apologies for these Acxa, I'm sorry.

 **Axe:** Don't be, this is the least drama filled chat I've had all month

 **AHunkyHunk:** Oh?

 **Axe:** ye

 **Axe:** My life is a mess

 **Pidgeon:** BITCH SAME TBH

* * *

 

 **[Queen** >  **SpaceLady]**

 **Queen:** Can we talk?

 **SpaceLady:** Uhhhhhhhh........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY CRUSH IS GOING TO MEET AN ONLINE FRIEND AND I'M WORRIED ABOUT HER. LIKE SHE'S SKYPED WITH THIS PERSON AND SHE'S TAKING HER PARENTS WITH HER AND I REALLY SHOULDN'T FEEL AS WORRIED AS I DO. FUCK


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two girls figuring out their feelings...
> 
> (AKA this was meant to be the at the end of the last chapter but ya girl is a lazy hoe)

**[Queen** >  **SpaceLady]**

 **Queen:** Can we talk?

 **SpaceLady:** Uhhhhhhhh........

 **SpaceLady:** I have.... drugs to do

 **Queen:** Romelle

 **SpaceLady:** cat tak Acxaa is hre

 **Queen:** Are you avoiding me?

 **SpaceLady:** Uhhhh

 **Queen:** We don't talk as much as we used to and everytime I try to have an actual conversation with you irl, you close up. If it's something I did or something I said please let me know so that I can fix it, I don't want to lose you as a friend.

 **Queen:** I miss you.

 **SpaceLady:** I'm gay....

 **Queen:** Romelle, I know you remind us everyday

 **SpaceLady:** For you...

 **Queen:** wat.

 **SpaceLady:** I like you, and I have for awhile now. I was just so scared to admit it because of everything that's happened in my life. Nothing ever seems to go right for me and I was so scared that this would be another bad thing to add to the list

 **Queen:** Romelle...

 **SpaceLady:** I've lost so many things already. I didn't want to lose my soulmate as well.

 **Queen:** Romelle I like you as well

 **Queen:** I know things in the past haven't worked out for you but that doesn't mean that your future is going to be that way to. No one said you couldn't start over.

 **Queen:** Let me be the start of your new beginning.

 **SpaceLady:** ...

 **SpaceLady:** Holy fuck that was poetic

 **Queen:** I know right? Like it just came to me and I really needed to say it

 **SpaceLady:** Holy shit

 **Queen:** Btw what was our soul mark? Like, how haven't I realized it?

 **SpaceLady:** Oh I think it's the one where if one of us gets injured on our skin then the other gets it to

 **Queen:** ...

 **Queen:** This explains so much....

 **SpaceLady:** IKR?!?!!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crush: You would've liked her, she has 10 flannels, wears a lot of black, pan, small, memes  
> Me, internally: Are you trying to replace me or set me up whats happening
> 
> I feel like any 'development' that happens between me and my crush is pretty much a side-story to my Klance fics at this point so I'll keep y'all updated <3


	11. Chapter 11

**[Death Consumes Us All]**

**GayBoyf:** Who the FUCK ate my FUCKING ice cream

 **BiBoyf:** You. Are. LACTOSE INTOLERANT

 **GayBoyf:** I know, that's why I got my dairy free so I'm not at the hospital every night

 **SpaceLady:** He only got it so you wouldn't worry about him

 **GayBoyf:** STOP CALLING ME OUT ROMELLE

 **BiBoyf:** Aw babe,

 **BiBoyf:** I'd prefer you to value your own health over my feelings but I guess it's a start

 **ShayShells:** Why are you asking us? We don't live with you

 **GayBoyf:** Lance and Allura practically live here, Hunk stops by once a week to play with Cosmo, Romelle and Axca do live with me, and I'm 96% convinced Pidge sneaks in in the middle of the night

 **Pidgeon:** No evidence, can't prove anything.

 **Axe:** Oh that was  _your_ ice cream??? I had  _no_ idea.... I mean you kinda just left it out in the open

 **GayBoyf:** I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT AND MAKE YOU BLEED OVER YOUR CHEETOS UNTIL THEY MELT

 **Axe:** Like your ice cream?

 **Axe:** Oh wait....

 **GayBoyf:** THAT'S IT.

 **[GayBoyf** has gone offline **]**

 **[Axe** has gone offline **]**

 **Queen:** wtf happened????

 **SpaceLady:** Keith ate Acxa's Cheetos by mistake

 **Pidgeon:** That's what they're so worked up about?

 **SpaceLady:** Oh zeus I just heard Keith run out his room

 **SpaceLady:** I'm gonna go check on them brb

 **BiBoyf:** I swear to the gods Keith....

 **SpaceLady:** OH MY GODS THEY HAVE KNIVES

 **SpaceLady:** WHY DO THEY BOTH HAVE KNIVES!?!?!?!

 **BiBoyf:** FUCK HER UP BABY!!!!!

 **Queen:** WTF IF WRONG WITH YOUR FAMILY?!!?!?

 **SpaceLady:** THERE'S A LOT OF THINGS WRONG WITH THEM YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO BE SPECIFIC

 **SpaceLady:** Okay they're just talking about knives now this is boring

 **ShayShells:** When you realize Romelle is the soft one in a family of badasses....

 **SpaceLady:** NO I'M NOT SHUT UP

 **Pidgeon:** Really?

 **Pidgeon:** Krolia served in the military, Shiro is so buff I'm positive he could fuck a guy, and apparently Keith and Acxa both have knife collections

**BiBoyf:** _Shiro is so buff I'm positive he could fuck a guy_

**Pidgeon:** fuck a guy UP, I mean to say fuck a guy UP

 **AHunkyHunk:** Well both are true....

 **SpaceLady:** my virgin eyes do not appreciate this

 **BiBoyf:** Your virgin eyes don't appreciate shit

 **SpaceLady:** FALSEHOOD. I appreciate 3 things in life

 **SpaceLady:** Drag Queens, math, and kpop

 **BiBoyf:** Good things to appreciate tbh

 **Queen:** Uhhh, bitch? 'Bout me?

 **SpaceLady:** What about you????

 **Pidgeon:** OH DAMN

 **Queen:** I feel offended, and attacked......

 **SpaceLady:** :P

* * *

 

 **[SpaceLady** >  **Queen]**

 **SpaceLady:** I don't appreciate you....

 **SpaceLady:** Bc I love you

 **Queen:** Awwww.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am that bitch who likes maths.
> 
> Also I was wondering, if I made an Instagram would y'all be interested? I wouldn't post photos of my face or anything for privacy reasons but I feel like it would be a fun thing to do


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk guys it's 6:15am I start school in five days and I just want death to sweep me away like dust under the carpet

**[Death Consumes Us All]**

**Pidgeon:** So Acxa,

 **Pidgeon:** Who was that pretty lady you were talking to? Hm?

 **Axe:** I Don't Know What You're Talking About.

 **BiBoyf:**   _my eyes_

 **Axe:** I spoke to many pretty ladies today

 **Pidgeon:** the one with the high ponytail that could strangle someone

 **Axe:** Ezor?

 **Pidgeon:** YES!

 **Pidgeon:** You two seemed pretty.... close. ;)

 **Axe:** Ezor is my friend??? She's dating Zethrid???

 **BiBoyf:** Oh.

 **Axe:** But did she seem into me? Like I've been thinking about it for awhile now and I think she's been flirting with me? I mean I don't wanna cause any unnecessary drama about their relationship but Zethrid seems fine with the flirting so maybe it's just her personality and I'm just reading everything wrong?

 **SpaceLady:** Chill out little lesbian

 **Axe:** You're literally shorter than me?

 **SpaceLady:** Chill out 2-inches-taller-than-me lesbian

 **ShayShells:** Hold up is anybody actually straight here

 **GayBoyf:** asjhflahs no

 **SpaceLady:**   _Keysmashing is bottom culture_

 **GayBoyf:** STOP

 **Queen:** fjdalkjdklahfsahlfjhalsdjaflajsgflasdklahflkajzxahfajfhsdhsklahfkasgfajgfdajfhajldfh

 **SpaceLady:**   _Oh._

 **SpaceLady:** Alright then.

 **BiBoyf:** what do you do if you're verse? half key smash??? asdfg

 **AHunkyHunk:** Valid

 **ShayShells:** SO WHO WANTS A MOVIE NIGHT SOON

 **AHunkyHunk:** Oh yeah

 **Pidgeon:** But we only have movie night around Halloween and Christmas?

 **ShayShells:** Well, Hunk and I were thinking that since Klance finally got together and we added Acxa to our little group that we celebrate somehow.

 **Axe:** Um, I'm not apart of this little 'friendship circle' you guys have going on so I'm out

 **AHunkyHunk:** That's what Keith said at first

 **GayBoyf:** Yeah, now I'm dating one of them

 **Pidgeon:** Because he's your soulmate????

 **Axe:** Oh dear lord

 **Axe:** if you don't make me fuck any of you then I'll go

 **SpaceLady:** It's chill literally no one here is available anyway

 **ShayShells:** What about Allura?

 **Queen:** Y'all know I'm married to my crown bitches

 **Queen:** A TRUE QUEEN HAS NO TIME FOR DATING OR IT'S ROMANTIC MINDGAMES

 **AHunkyHunk:** Oh, like Elizabeth the first?

 **SpaceLady:** Who?

 **Queen:** As a Brit I am OFFENDED and OUTRAGED

 **BiBoyf:** Oh hush and go drink your tea

 **Queen:** You see I would comeback at that but I'm literally drinking tea rn so you kinda got me

 **BiBoyf:** See, I know the ways of the British

 **Queen:** No... No you don't ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo the Insta is set up!!! It's gonna be going private in a few days but that doesn't mean I'll outright deny follow requests.  
> There's nothing posted but I'll probably just post scenes from upcoming fics or shit
> 
> I am not aware of how to link things so try searching for 'wolfettethedemon' and I should come up


	13. Chapter 13

**[Death Consumes Us All]**

**Queen:** What is your ultimate romance fantasy?

 **Queen:** oh shit wrong one

 **ShayShells:** I'm gonna ignore that second part and say that my ultimate fantasy is owning my own little bakery whilst Hunk settles on a job in engineering and we have two little kids running around. Life is good.

 **AHunkyHunk:** Awwwww. I can't believe you put that much thought into it.

 **AHunkyHunk:** That's it. That's our life plan.

 **SpaceLady:** Take me to the beach and make out wit me bitch

 **Queen:** Okay.

 **Queen:** wow

 **Pidgeon:** Chicken nuggets.

 **BiBoyf:** Do you mean like, eating chicken nuggets?

 **Pidgeon:**   _Chicken nuggets_.

 **GayBoyf:** Slow dancing by a lake in the forest underneath the moonlight. No music, just us and the slow steady beats of our own hearts as the fireflies begin to dance around us.

 **SpaceLady:** what the fuck

 **ShayShells:** When did you get so romantic?

 **GayBoyf:** When I finally found someone to slow dance with.

 **Axe:** My ultimate fantasy is just hoping that someone, someday will be able to love me despite all I've been through and all of my flaws and imperfections.

 **ShayShells:** oh my gods

 **AHunkyHunk:** Do you need a hug?

 **Queen:** So we can end this quickly, Lance?

 **BiBoyf:** Not appropriate.

 **Pidgeon:** OH MY GODS

 **SpaceLady:** LANCE ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!?!

 **AHunkyHunk:** We were so pure for once ;-;

 **BiBoyf:** Hey I'm just saying! Keith is not only attractive but also my boyfriend. How can I NOT imagine doing kinky shit with him

 **GayBoyf:** Holy shit.

 **Pidgeon:** MY ASEXUAL EYES

 **ShayShells:** DO NOT TAINT KEITH'S PURE VISION

 **SpaceLady:** Keith just ran out the house.

 **Axe:** This is why I don't talk to y'all in school ya nasties

* * *

 

 **[SpaceLady** >  **Queen]**

 **SpaceLady:** Sooo

 **SpaceLady:** I noticed in the gc that you asked the question, but you never answered it yourself.

 **Queen:** That's because I only meant to ask you

 **SpaceLady:** Well, do you wanna answer it now?

 **Queen:** fine

 **Queen:** My ultimate fantasy is just us, together.

 **SpaceLady:** ??? Explain????

 **Queen:** We live in a small apartment together, it's not much but it's ours and we made it our own. Maybe we own a cat or two. We do our own separate jobs and we love them, but we can't wait to go back home and see each other.

 **SpaceLady:**....

 **SpaceLady:** WHY IS EVERYONE SUCH A FUCKING ROMANTIC IT MAKES ME LOOK HEARTLESS

 **Queen:** If you're so heartless then how about I give you mine?

 **SpaceLady:** asdfgjlkahsxas

 **Queen:** Just be careful and don't break it now

 **SpaceLady:** I would rather jump in a volcano with an anchor tied around my neck than ever hurt you

 **Queen:** You better keep that promise bitch

 **SpaceLady:** Oh trust me bitch, I will.

 **Queen:** So about that beach...

 **SpaceLady:** Yeah?

 **Queen:** r u free right now?

 **SpaceLady:** hOLY SHIT YES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, chances are I'm going to see Panic! At The Disco with my crush and my other friend in March.
> 
> Basically what I'm saying is that I'm praying to every divine power I've heard of that she's going to kiss me during Girls/Girls/Boys.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Keith's dad's name is Heith?
> 
> So like... Keith's name is literally his parent's ship name??????

**[Homework]**

**Adamn:** Who the FUCK stole my glasses?

 **SpaceLady:** Not me.

 **GayBoyf:** Nope.

 **BiBoyf:** Nuh uh.

 **AHunkyHunk:** I can tell you right now that one of these three are literally wearing your glasses right now

 **Adamn:** ...

 **BiBoyf:** This is why you buy contacts dude.

 **Adamn:** Yes because I love placing a piece of plastic on top of my eye that could easily be placed in wrong or fall out

 **BiBoyf:** Don't judge me, your phone is probably two inches away from your face rn

 **ShayShells:** You wear contacts?

 **BiBoyf:** Sadly, my eyesight is not as perfect as this ass is

 **GayBoyf:** Amen.

 **SpaceLady:** Someone kill me they just highfived

 **BiBoyf:** That's just what lovers do sweetheart

 **SpaceLady:** YOUVE BEEN DATING FOR A FEW WEEKS GET OVER YOURSELVES

 **GayBoyf:** LET US HAVE THIS

 **ShayShells:** Y'all are being kinda obnoxious about it tho

 **GayBoyf:** OH LIKE YOU CAN TALK

 **AHunkyHunk:** ???

 **BiBoyf:** The first thing you said to me when I started talking about wanting to find my soulmate was 'yeah, it can be hard for some people to connect with their soulmates though. Unlike me and Shay. Shay is the perfect girl for me."

 **GayBoyf:** Not to mention Shay's famous 'People say being in a relationship is hard but I find it soooo easy with Hunk. I guess being a couple comes naturally to us."

 **ShayShells:** Don't expose us like this

 **Adamn:** GUYS I STILL CAN'T FUCKING SEE

 **SpaceLady:** oh yeah

 **SpaceLady:** So like lunch is almost over so I can't give them to you rn so byeeeeeee

 **Mathematics:** You're in my class next bitch

 **SpaceLady:** fuk

* * *

 

**[Kogane]**

**KroliaK:** I would like to call a family meeting as soon as possible

 **Axe:** Do I count?

 **KroliaK:** Yes of course you fucking count

 **Axe:** Shit.

 **Shirogayne:** Do I need to bring Adam with me?

 **KroliaK:** I suggest not but you can if you want

 **GayBoyf:** What's going on? What's happening?

 **SpaceLady:** Am I gonna cry?

 **KroliaK:** Possibly. I can't say.

 **GayBoyf:** Mom what the fuck is happening?

 **KroliaK:** ...

 **GayBoyf:** please

 **KroliaK:** Trust me when I say that it's something amazing

 **[KroliaK** has gone offline **]**

 **SpaceLady:** Okay is it just me or is she talking like she just joined a fucking cult?

 **Axe:** ...

 **Axe:** You guys need to get here now

 **GayBoyf:** What's going on?

 **SpaceLady:** How tf did you get home so fast

 **Axe:** You won't believe me if I tell you

 **[Axe** has gone offline **]**

 **SpaceLady:** WHO'S QUESTION WERE YOU ANSWERING?!!?!?!?

* * *

 

With that last message, Keith quickly shut off his phone and started sprinting home, Romelle started to shout him back but his feet wouldn't stop. He ran. His feet barely touched the ground as he past so many different houses. The weight of his bag tried to hold him down but he just kept pushing and pushing, finally coming up to his house. He noticed the unfamiliar black car parked outside and started to panic. Who the hell was in his house?

He ran up to the door, trying to open it before realizing it was locked. After a few short seconds of fumbling with his keys he finally managed to open up the door, only to see a a figure standing in the middle of the hallway, with their back turned. The man looked well-built and quite tall, Keith would assume somewhere around six foot something, just a few inches shorter than his mom. Than man wore a completely camouflage uniform which looked vaguely familiar to Keith. It was only when the man turned around that Keith finally recognized him.

Longer than average black hair, slight stubble on his chin, a scar on his right eyebrow, and the same grey-violet eyes caused Keith to cast no doubt in his mind on who this man was. The smirk on his face and the mildly shocked look in his eyes also gave it away.

Finally Keith heard Romelle finally catch up to him and lean against the door frame, panting.

"Keith, what the fu-" She stopped as she took one look at the man in front of them.

"Hey kids," he said in a scratchy voice. He looked as if he were trying to hold back tears.

Keith was frozen, all except for the literal shaking he felt in his hands. His voice didn't work and his eyes were clouded with tears at the brim. This moment wasn't real. It couldn't be real. He was dreaming. That was the only explanation. And so, in the shakiest voice he could muster, Keith finally spoke.

"Dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School: Okay we're getting 3762492368374814901734x stricter this year so you have to work 928492385903274502740238590237592479284x harder than you ever have because fuck you little shits. Also you can't be fucking sick otherwise you won't get any fucking free time on your Fridays because you fucking suck and we know that none of you have lives anyway you little bitches.  
> My English Teacher: As long as you feel you're making progress then you're doing good.   
> My Bio Teacher: Ayyyyy y'all are chill so lets do a quiz
> 
> Basically my teachers are cool but the school is being a literal shitbag.


	15. Chapter 15

**[Death Consumes Us All]**

**Pidgeon:** Has anyone seen the koganes today?

 **ShayShells:** I thought something was up!

 **AHunkyHunk:** It'd be one thing if is it was just Romelle Keith and Acxa, but Shiro isn't in either?

 **Pidgeon:** Wait seriously?

 **ShayShells:** Lance have you heard anything?

 **BiBoyf:** KEITH HASN'T TALKED TO ME SINCE YESTERDAY AND I'M WORRIED SICK BECAUSE THE ONLY CONCLUSION IS THAT HE'S DEAD.

 **Pidgeon:** Bit drastic there bud

 **ShayShells:** It's probably just some family matter they needed to take care of. Maybe one of them got injured and had to go to hospital?

 **BiBoyf:** WHAT

 **ShayShells:** Wait no

 **Queen:** Maybe if we all just calm down we could come up with a reasonable explanation. 

 **Pidgeon:** Maybe they got kidnapped!

 **BiBoyf:** PLEASE NO

 **Queen:** That's an example of what not to suggest!

 **AHunkyHunk:** Surprise vacation in a place with no service????

 **ShayShells:** If it were then Adam wouldn't be here

 **Queen:** Shay has a point

 **BiBoyf:** THEY'RE DEAD

 **Pidgeon:** If they were then we would already know tbh

 **AHunkyHunk:** Pidge has a point

 **[Axe** is online **]**

 **BiBoyf:** ACXA PLEASE TELL US IF EVERYONE IF ALIVE?!

 **Axe:** Yes, everyone is fine Lance. I just came on here because I'm not too close to this issue

 **Queen:** What's the issue? What's going on???

 **Axe:** Heith is here

 **BiBoyf:** You're kidding.....

 **Pidgeon:** Who's Heith?

 **ShayShells:** ????

 **AHunkyHunk:** Sorry, who?

 **Axe:** Heith Kogane? Shiro, Keith, and Romelle's dad?

 **Axe:** He was apart of the military, went MIA for a few years and is back now?

 **Pidgeon:** Seriously????

 **BiBoyf:** I thought they declared him dead?????

 **Acxa:** Nope. That's just what they thought after he was missing for a year.

 **Queen:** You don't seem very shaken up about it?

 **Acxa:** My parent's hated Krolia's family because all her chlildren are LGBTQIA+ so I never had a chance to get close to them.

 **Pidgeon:** Wait but...

 **Pidgeon:** Oh.

 **Acxa:** ?

 **Pidgeon:** I just figured out the reason you're living with them and I'm so sorry

 **Acxa:** Yep.

 **Acxa:** anyways, they just found my hiding spot in the kitchen so now I gotta join the mess of tears. bye y'all

 **[Axe** has gone offline **]**

 **ShayShells:** Lance don't you dare.

 **BiBoyf:** But Shayyyyyyyy

 **ShayShells:**   _No_.

 **BiBoyf:** Okay :(

 **BiBoyf:** But what if

 **[BiBoyf** has gone offline **]**

 **ShayShells:** GODSDAMN IT LANCE

 **Pidgeon:** He just sprinted out the school didn't he?

 **AHunkyHunk:** Probably

 **Queen:** I don't blame him. the Koganes practically are his second family

 **ShayShells:** frankly Allura I'm surprised you weren't as freaked out as Lance was

 **Queen:** What do you mean?

 **ShayShells:** Since... You're dating Romelle?

 **Pidgeon:** WHAT

 **AHunkyHunk:** SINCE WHEN!?

 **ShayShells:** Was it not obvious?

 **AHunkyHunk:** NO

 **Queen:** HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FIND OUT?!?!

 **ShayShells:** Well you two have been a LOT more physical recently, there was Romelle's slip up when she said 'no one here is available anyways' to Acxa, and that message you sent about the 'ultimate romantic fantasy' was obviously meant for Romelle but you accidentally sent it to the groupchat.

 **ShayShells:** One is an incident, two is a coincidence, three is a pattern

 **Pidgeon:** Shay have you ever thought about being a detective?

 **ShayShells:** Actually I did, but then I looked at cakes and thought they were pretty neat.

 **AHunkyHunk:** That's too many revelations for today, I wanna go lie down

 **Pidgeon:**  I wanna go lie down in a wooden coffin and die

 **Queen:** same

 **AHunkyHunk:** Do you guys need a hug? because I will hug you if that's what you need

 **Queen:** Hunk you poor sweet angel no

 **Pidgeon:** We're just depressed

 **Queen:** Ayyyyyyy

 **Pidgeon:** Ayyyy

 **ShayShells:** You guys need help

 **Pidgeon:** We're aware

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter so y'all know that school hasn't killed me but it soon will.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to let you guys know that, I'm not dead, sadly.
> 
> Do y'all ever go into a state where like, you're overwhelmed but also you feel nothing? Like you're sitting in a dark room and you can feel the darkness swallowing you up and you're just... letting it? Idk

**[BiBoyf** >  **GayBoyf]**

 **BiBoyf:** I know you probably won't see this for awhile but Acxa just told the gc whats up and I just want you to know that we're here for you if you need to talk about anything that's happening rn.

 **GayBoyf:** Would you mind coming over later?

 **BiBoyf:** thank the gods I'm already halfway to your house

 **GayBoyf:** Shouldn't you be in school?

 **BiBoyf:** When Dad 2.0 comes back? Nope.

 **GayBoyf:** Fair.

 **GayBoyf:** I haven't... told him about  _us_ yet. I wanted you to be there when I do

 **BiBoyf:** Do you think he's gonna take it well?

 **GayBoyf:** ....

 **BiBoyf:** What?

 **GayBoyf:** He used to tease me about my crush on you when we were younger

 **BiBoyf:** My King.

 **BiBoyf:** So I guess you're just trying to catch him up about what's happened while he was gone

 **GayBoyf:** Yeah, pretty much. He doesn't like talking about everything he saw so we're just telling him stories.

 **BiBoyf:** I see.

 **BiBoyf:** Did Romelle tell him about Allura?

 **GayBoyf:** What happened to Allura?

 **BiBoyf:** They're dating apparently?

 **GayBoyf:** WHAT

 **BiBoyf:** it's in the gc, Shay exposed them.

 **GayBoyf:** EXCUSE ME I NEED TO GO SCREAM AT MY SISTER FROM WITHHOLDING VITAL FUCKING INFORMATION 

 **BiBoyf:** Look outside first  <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where have I been you ask? Well you see, writer's block is a bitch.
> 
> Also I got involved with I kind of 'reading race' with my crush with the book Carry On (I finished it like, 2 minutes ago, she's still on chapter 40 something) so I guess if I get super bad writer's block again for my klance fanfics you should be expecting some Snowbaz because holy shit I love them with my heart and soul.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Straight' into the humour because I forgot how to deal with emotions.

**[Kogane]**

**[KroliaK** has added  **Heat**  and **Adamn** to  **Kogane]**

 **Axe:** Oh God why

 **Adamn:** Because fuck you that's why

 **SpaceLady:** We live vine-free in this household

 **GayBoyf:** Says the one who was up watching 'Vines for when you're questioning your existence at 3am' last night

 **SpaceLady:** I trusted you ;-;

 **Axe:** Did Adam just claim he was God?

 **Shirogayne:** That's because he is.

 **SpaceLady:** Lies, God is a woman.

 **GayBoyf:** God is an omnipotent being that has existed before the beginning of time, I don't think they would conform to what we understand as gender

 **Heat:** Why did I come back

 **KroliaK:** To help me deal with this shit you disappearing motherfucker

 **Adamn:** We don't need to know what he does in his free time 

 **Heat:** Who is this again?

 **Adamn:** I'm Adam, Shiro's fiancé/soulmate.

 **Heat:** I like you, you can stay

 **GayBoyf:** No he can't, he didn't give Kosmo a bath last week

 **Heat:** Banished.

 **Adamn:** D:

 **SpaceLady:** Keith.

 **GayBoyf:** Romelle.

 **SpaceLady:** Is Lance still here?

 **GayBoyf:** Yes, why?

 **SpaceLady:** I need help with my Spanish :(

 **GayBoyf:** Lance isn't some kind of translator that you can just call up to do your homework for you

 **SpaceLady:** He fell asleep didn't he?

 **GayBoyf:** Waking him up is a tragedy. 

 **GayBoyf:** Speaking of Lance.... Dad I forgot to talk to you.

 **Heat:** What is it?

 **GayBoyf:** Well, I wanted to do his in person but Lance is crushing my legs right now and I can't feel them

 **Heat:** Ha.

 **GayBoyf:** But, Lance and I are dating. We're boyfriends. Partners. Space Ranger Partners.

 **SpaceLady:** What?

 **GayBoyf:** I dont know I'm gay and I'm panicking.

 **Heat:** ...

 **GayBoyf:** ...

 **SpaceLady:** ...

 **KroliaK:** ...

 **Shirogayne:** ...

 **Adamn:** ...

 **Axe:** What the fuck is this

 **Heat:** FINALLY OH DEAR LORD I never thought you were actually gonna ask him out! Or did he ask you out?

 **GayBoyf:** Uh

 **Heat:** Doesn't matter. UGH, I'm just so proud of you boys!

 **GayBoyf:** Yeah, yeah. Although I think there's someone here in the group chat who needs to fess up to something...

 **GayBoyf:** Romelle....

 **SpaceLady:** I don't have anything to admit?

 **GayBoyf:** Allura?

 **SpaceLady:** WHO TOLD YOU

 **GayBoyf:** It's on the group chat.

 **SpaceLady:** SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **[SpaceLady** has gone offline **]**

 **Heat:** I missed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking, I want to do a Snowbaz texting au but like, it takes you through their years at Watford starting at Second Year because:
> 
> 1 - I know how the British school system works  
> 2 - I'm full on Snowbaz trash
> 
> But I wanna know how many of you have read Carry On? And if you haven't I HIGHLY recommend it, ESPECIALLY If you like Klance. Trust me, it's good.


	18. Chapter 18

**[Death Consumes Us All]**

**GayBoyf:** Sup motherfuckers

 **Pidgeon:** You missed a day of school and now your teachers are gonna be on your fucking ass

 **BiBoyf:** Bitch that ass is mine they can fight me

 **Queen:** just because you have a flat ass don't mean you can claim a different one

 **GayBoyf:** BITCH PLEASE YOU OWN ROMELLE'S ASS

 **SpaceLady:** I mean,,, he ain't wrong

 **Pidgeon:** Why am i friends with you guys

 **ShayShells:** because you're a loser, and we're your loser friends.

 **ShayShells:** I'm plantloser, you're techloser, Hunk is smortloser, Romelle is softloser, Allura is glitterloser, Lance is disaterloser, and Keith is edgyloser

 **[BiBoyf** has changed  **GayBoyf** 's username to  **EdgyLoser]**

 **EdgyLoser:** Love you too babe

 **[BiBoyf** has changed their username to  **DisasterLoser]**

 **DisasterLoser:** we still gonna match  <3

 **Axe:** Bitch??? 'Bout me???

 **ShayShells:** I'm am slightly too terrified to call you a loser

 **Axe:** Good.

 **Pidgeon:** i'm not. Dangerloser.

 **Axe:** I like you, you fearless little shit.

* * *

 

 **[Axe** >  **EdgyLoser]**

 **Axe:** Has there ever been a poly-soulmateship?

 **EdgyLoser:** I assume so?

 **Axe:** k cool thx

 **EdgyLoser:** Whoa whoa whoa don't stop there.

 **EdgyLoser:** What're their names?

 **Axe:** I stg you weren't like this before you met Lance

 **EdgyLoser:** I was seven before i met Lance so no i wasn't

 **Axe:** fuck off

 **EdgyLoser:** I'll tell dad

 **Axe:** Really?

 **EdgyLoser:** The man has a will of steel and will tease you until you tell him

 **Axe:** Sounds like you're talking from experience

 **EdgyLoser:** He's the only person i told about Lance so yeah, i am.

 **Axe:** Well shit.

 **Axe:** Well you see, i like Ezor, but she's dating Zethrid who doesn't like me like that, but I think Ezor likes me?

 **Axe:** I mean, she flirts with me a lot and Zethrid doesn't seem to mind? So maybe that's just who she is? But she doesn't seem to flirt with other people? But maybe she's flirting with me as a friend?

 **EdgyLoser:** ...

* * *

 

**[Death Consumes Us All]**

**TechLoser:** i took liberty in changing all the names ya losers.

 **SoftLoser:** watermelon... good

 **SmortLoser:** ?

 **DangerLoser:** She made a fruit salad and is acting like a she is above us all

 **GlitterLoser:** watermelon is good tho

 **DisasterLoser:** crunchy flavoured water

 **DisasterLoser:** Crunchy, flavoured water.

 **TechLoser:** crunchy flavoured

 **EdgyLoser:** crunchy flavoured

 **GlitterLoser:** crunchy flavoured

 **PlantLoser:** crunchy flavoured

 **SmortLoser:** crunchy flavoured

 **SoftLoser:** crunchy flavoured

 **DangerLoser:** crunchy flavoured

 **DisasterLoser:** LISTEN I HAD A NAP EARLIER AND NOTHING MAKES SENSE

 **EdgyLoser:** C r u n c h y F l a v o u r e d

 **DisasterLoser:** What if crunchy did have a flavour tho?

 **DisasterLoser:** Cucumbers are 90% water

 **DisasterLoser:** but are they considered crunchy?

 **PlantLoser:** Grapes can be crunchy and they're 80% water

 **DisasterLoser:** water has no taste

 **DisasterLoser:** Therefore grapes are crunchy flavoured

 **SmortLoser:** ...

 **SmortLoser:** Ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so me and my crush are trying to convince our mutual friend to dress up as Heather Duke for Halloween because we wanna go as the Heathers but i need bribing material.
> 
> Also that last section is based on a conversation i had with my crush 5 minutes ago i hope you enjoy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short i just really wanted to make this pun

**[DangerLoser** has added  **SoftLoser** and  **GlitterLoser** to  **LSG]**

 **SoftLoser:** the fuck is LSG and why does it sound like a drug

 **GlitterLoser:** that's LSD sweetie

 **SoftLoser:** okay but what is LSG and why did Acxa start a group chat?

 **DangerLoser:** Lesbian Support Group

 **SoftLoser:** Understandable, but why?

 **DangerLoser:** I'm a lesbian, and I need support

 **GlitterLoser:** And you decided to ask us?

 **DangerLoser:** you're the only lesbians I know in a relationship

 **SoftLoser:** uh, that's a lie you know Ezor and Zethrid

 **DangerLoser:** Okay, first of all, Ezor doesn't like to label herself and second, Zethrid is polysexual

 **SoftLoser:** Well shoot I apologise then

 **DangerLoser:** Third, they're what i need support with

 **GlitterLoser:** Oh???

 **DangerLoser:** Well you see, Ezor and I have known each other a long time and she's never really shown much romantic interest in me. Then she started dating Zethrid and they're really happy together! But recently Ezor has started flirting with me and Zethrid doesn't seem to mind. I don't know if she's flirting with me in a friend way or if she's flirting with me in a gay way.

 **DangerLoser:** I really like Ezor but i don't know if she and Zethrid would be okay with...

 **GlitterLoser:** With what?

 **DangerLoser:** Polyam?

 **SoftLoser:** idk maybe you should just go for it and see what happens maybe it'll be something good idk

* * *

 

 **[SoftLoser** >  **GlitterLoser]**

 **SoftLoser:** !!!! THIS IS AMAZING!!!!!

 **GlitterLoser:** ?

 **SoftLoser:** I overheard Ezor lamenting over an 'oblivious mess' in gym and Zethrid was telling Ezor to just directly ask Acxa out

 **SoftLoser:** DO!!! YOU!!! SEE!!!!!!

 **GlitterLoser:** holy shit

 **SoftLoser:** HOLY SHIT INDEED BABE

 **SoftLoser:** WE GOT FRONT ROW SEATS TO SEE THE STONE HEARTED BITCH ACXA FALL IN LOVE

 **SoftLoser:** IT'LL BE LIKE THE ROM-COM OF THE CENTURY

 **GlitterLoser:** Would it be called....

 **GlitterLoser:** Acxa-dentally in love?

 **SoftLoser:** .......

 **SoftLoser:** ..............

 **GlitterLoser:** Babe?

 **SoftLoser:** fucking marry me right here bitch

 **GlitterLoser:** One day  <3

 **SoftLoser:** oh  <3

 **SoftLoser:** Operation: Axca-dentally in love, COMMENCE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I meant to update this yesterday but I was busy doing birthday stuff and I've also been working on an actual real-life book I wanna publish when I'm older! (as some of you have noticed my grammar is improving because Grammarly is being a fucking bitch and won't let me live.)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what i'm writing anymore, take my trash.

**[Death Consumes Us All]**

**DisasterLoser: [** X1 image attached **]**

**DisasterLoser:** _#KeithExposed_

**EdgyLoser:** I thought you loved me

 **GlitterLoser:** IS THAT FUCKING CHANEL YOU BITCH

 **GlitterLoser:** WHY THE FUCK HAVE YOU NOT TOLD ME ABOUT THIS

 **TechLoser:** Keith wears make-up????

 **PlantLoser:** HOW TF IS YOUR EYELINER THAT PERFECT

 **PlantLoser:** BOI

 **DisasterLoser:** Wings so sharp they could kill a man

 **EdgyLoser:** They'll kill you in a minute 

 **DisasterLoser:** To die by your hand would be the most honourable death a man could die

 **TechLoser:** stfu Shakespeare

 **DangerLoser:** Gayyyyyyyyy

 **EdgyLoser:** You wanna go there? Really?

 **DangerLoser:** I fear no Gods.

 **GlitterLoser:** I fear one God.

 **TechLoser:** Who?

 **GlitterLoser:** Romelle

 **SoftLoser:** Fear me fuckholes

 **DangerLoser:** Fuckholes?

 **SoftLoser:** Fuckers wasn't strong enough

 **GlitterLoser:** ANYWAY, Keith.

 **[EdgyLoser** has gone offline **]**

 **GlitterLoser:** bitch.

 **[DisasterLoser** has gone offline]

 **TechLoser:** Oh?

 **SmortLoser:** It's date night losers.

 **TechLoser:** Is that why Lance posted like, 8 different selfies of him with lipstick stains on insta?

 **DangerLoser:** I thought the fucker just got a really bad rash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My crush: Hey how about we make playlists of our favourite songs and share them? I have like, nothing to listen to   
> Me: Yeah sounds like fun lol  
> Me, internally: Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy sHIT-
> 
> Her taste in music is iconic holy shit <3 <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> I'M GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY


	21. Chapter 21

**[Death Consumes Us All]**

**GlitterLoser:** YO WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THAT ENGLISH ROOM

 **TechLoser:** Idk all I can see is Ezor talking to someone

 **DangerLoser:** Can you guys stop making my phone blow up

 **DisasterLoser:** OOOOOHHHHHHHH I THINK I KNOW WHO IT IS

 **EdgyLoser:** AXCA HOLY SHIT

 **DisasterLoser:** I... Did not know who it was

 **DangerLoser:** CAN Y'ALL JUST FUCKING SHUT UP ALREADY

 **GlitterLoser:**   _Y'all_

 **PlantLoser:** I HAVE EYES ON AXCA AND EZOR

 **SoftLoser:** OPERATION AXCA-DENTALLY IN LOVE IS HAPPENING

 **GlitterLoser:** Wait Romelle what did you do?

 **SoftLoser:** .... i locked them in an English classroom until they talked everything out

 **SmortLoser:** Axca-dentally in love?

 **SoftLoser:** it's the name of the rom-com

 **EdgyLoser:** Romelle you fucking queen

 **GlitterLoser:** Hey! I came up with that pun

 **DisasterLoser:** Allura you're already a queen

 **DangerLoser:** Um, 'bout me?

 **DisasterLoser:** YOU'RE A QUEEN! SHAY'S A QUEEN! YOU'RE ALL QUEENS

 **PlantLoser:** Uh I ain't no Queen.

 **TechLoser:** aw Shay

 **PlantLoser:** I'm a fucking Goddess.

 **TechLoser:** Oh.

 **SmortLoser:** That's true.

 **PlantLoser:** Hold up guys. GUYS IT'S HAPPENING

 **DisasterLoser:** ???

 **PlantLoser: [** x1 image attached **]**

 **SoftLoser:** AHHHHH OH MY GODS IT FINALLY HAPPENED

 **GlitterLoser:** AJGFKJAHFOEIJADLAHFUEDNELHF

 **EdgyLoser:** Holy shit i'm telling mom and dad

 **SoftLoser:** DON'T YOU DARE TELL THEM YET AXCA HAS TO TELL THEM

 **EdgyLoser:** Why?

 **SoftLoser:** BECAUSE IT'S GONNA BE FUNNIER IF SHE DOES

 **EdgyLoser:** Y'KNOW WHAT FAIR POINT

 **TechLoser:** Wait is your entire family gay?

 **SoftLoser:** Everyone except Heith and Krolia basically

 **EdgyLoser:** Well, actually...

 **SoftLoser:** what

 **EdgyLoser:** You know aunt Kay who isn't actually our aunt?

 **SoftLoser:** ...

 **EdgyLoser:** She's mom's ex-girlfriend

 **DisasterLoser:** Is Kay the one who tried to get me to drink champagne that one time

 **EdgyLoser:** holy shit i forgot about that

* * *

 

**[Koganes]**

**EdgyLoser:** tell them

 **SoftLoser:** tell them

 **Shirogayne:** tell them

 **EdgyLoser:** You don't know what we're talking about?

 **Shirogayne:** I just wanted to be involved in something ;-;

 **DangerLoser:** If you lot shut up I just might

 **Heat:** Tell us what?

 **KroliaK:** What's going on

 **DangerLoser:** I uh, I'm in a poly-soulmateship??

 **KroliaK:** How so?

 **DangerLoser:** Well, my soulmate is this girl called Ezor, but she has two soulmates, me and Zethrid

 **Heat:** Congratulations on finding your soulmate! We're proud of you

 **DangerLoser:** ....

 **[DangerLoser** has gone offline **]**

 **Heat:** Did I say something wrong?

 **EdgyLoser:** omgs she's crying rn

 **Heat:** WHAT DID I SAY??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He can't be, right? Stan Lee?


	22. Chapter 22

**[Koganes]**

**EdgyLoser:** Y'all mind if I do something?

 **SoftLoser:** I stgs if you throw another knife in my door imma use it to chop your dick off

 **Heat:** Another?

 **Adamn:** That's what you're focusing on?

 **EdgyLoser:** Alright, well I was gonna let you borrow my eyeliner for your date with Allura coming up but fuck u i guess

 **SoftLoser:** Wait Keef no please I'm sorry

 **EdgyLoser:** An empty apology will not mend your past mistakes.

 **Shirogayne:** k socrates just fucking do what you were gonna do

 **EdgyLoser:** Y'all don't fucking deserve it.

 **DangerLoser:** You're right.

 **DangerLoser:** We deserve  _way_ better.

 **EdgyLoser:** Fuck off you fuckin grape ass bitch

 **DangerLoser:** I stain my skin with purple body paint ONE TIME

 **KroliaK:** Two times

 **DangerLoser:** omgs mom shut up I was like, five

 **EdgyLoser:** ....

 **Shirogayne:** ...

 **DangerLoser:** What?

 **SoftLoser:** You just called Krolia mom

 **DangerLoser:** Okay? So what? I see Krolia as my mom after all she's done for me is that so fucking hard to believe?

 **Adamn:** Yeah, why is this an issue?

 **SoftLoser:** ...

 **[SoftLoser** has gone offline **]**

 **EdgyLoser:** Fuck, i'll deal with it

* * *

 

 **[EdgyLoser** >  **DisasterLoser]**

 **EdgyLoser:** Hey 

 **DisasterLoser:** Heyyyyyy!  <3 U ready now?

 **EdgyLoser:** I'm really sorry but I have to cancel tonight

 **DisasterLoser:** Why what's going on? Did something happen?

 **EdgyLoser:** Don't worry about it

 **DisasterLoser:** You do realise saying that only makes me worry more, right?

 **EdgyLoser:** Something happened on the family group chat and now Romelle isn't answering my texts

 **EdgyLoser:** She locked herself up in her room and I tried knocking on her door but she won't let me in.

 **DisasterLoser:** Not to pry but... What happened?

 **EdgyLoser:** Acxa called Krolia 'mom' and I think that Romelle didn't like it or smth. Idk she won't talk to me

 **DisasterLoser:** ...

* * *

 

 **[DisasterLoser** >  **SoftLoser]**

 **DisasterLoser:** Hey Rom Rom, what's up?

 **SoftLoser:** None of your fucking business Serrano.

 **DisasterLoser:** Okay, you're angry, I get that.

 **DisasterLoser:** Do you wanna talk about it?

 **SoftLoser:** No I don't wanna talk about it.

 **SoftLoser:** Lemme guess, Keith told you what happened?

 **DisasterLoser:** Well, yeah.

 **SoftLoser:** Typical

 **DisasterLoser:** Hey, I'm not here because he asked me to talk to you okay? I'm here because I wanna know what happened and believe it or not, I don't like seeing you upset

 **SoftLoser:** ...

 **DisasterLoser:** If you don't wanna talk right now, that's fine. At least unlock your door?

 **SoftLoser:** It's just... Acxa has been here a couple weeks, and has to problem calling Krolia 'mom'. Me? I've been her actual daughter for years and I can barely come close to thinking of her as my mom.

 **SoftLoser:** I guess I just feel jealous that she can do something like... That so easily and I can't even touch the idea

 **SoftLoser:** I mean, even you can do it! You call Krolia your second mom like it's  _nothing_ and I just

 **SoftLoser:** Can't fucking deal with that.

 **SoftLoser:** I know it's stupid and I'm making a big fuss out of nothing but it fucking  _hurts_ Lance.

 **DisasterLoser:** Romelle it's not stupid, okay?

 **DisasterLoser:** Maybe you just need more time

 **SoftLoser:** IT'S BEEN YEARS LANCE

 **SoftLoser:** OVER A FUCKING DECADE NOW

 **DisasterLoser:** Romelle, you don't have to call Krolia your mom

 **DisasterLoser:** If it makes you uncomfortable then don't do it

 **DisasterLoser:** I get that it's hard for you, after everything that happened...

 **SoftLoser:** ...

 **DisasterLoser:** I'm sure Krolia gets it. Even if you never call her mom I am 100% sure she will still treat you like her daughter

 **DisasterLoser:** Hey, you still have Netflix in your room, right?

 **SoftLoser:** Uh, yeah why?

 **DisasterLoser:** Okay, I'll be like, 20 minutes tops

 **SoftLoser:** Lance?

 **[DisasterLoser** has gone offline **]**

 **SoftLoser:** Fuckin hopeless

* * *

 

**[Koganes]**

**KroliaK:** Keith, Lance is here.

 **EdgyLoser:** Wait, what?

 **EdgyLoser:** I told him that I had to cancel tonight?

 **KroliaK:** He's holding like, four bags wtf is he doing here?

 **SoftLoser:** Holy fucking shit he didn't

 **KroliaK:** 'Tell Keith and Acxa to meet in Romelle's room, i'm bringing back Cuddlefest'

 **DangerLoser:** Cuddlefest? That was for us when we were toddlers

 **EdgyLoser:** Rules of Cuddlefest stated that if one person called it we all had to join in.

 **EdgyLoser:** So we better get our butts up there

 **DangerLoser:** Fucking hell alright

 **[DangerLoser** has gone offline **]**

 **EdgyLoser:** FUCK YES

 **[EdgyLoser** has gone offline **]**

* * *

 

A couple hours past, the four teens all laying across the same bed facing towards the large screen that was currently half-way through The Little Mermaid. The girls had fallen asleep practically on top of each other next to half-empty cartons of vegan (Goddamnit Keith) ice cream. They were both snoring softly and Lance was pretty sure that Romelle was drooling a little on to the sheets.

Lance was laid back fully on the bed, his legs spread a little so that Keith could fit snugly in between. They had sat like that, back-to-chest, for most of the films. Lance had spent most of his time playing with Keith's hair, teasing him about getting it cut (even though Lance would miss the soft curls that always seemed to lay perfectly against Keith's neck and tickled his nose when cuddling).

"This was really sweet of you, Lance," Keith commented, his hand squeezing Lance's thigh gently.

"Well you know, Romelle was upset, and I remember that whenever one of us got really upset, our parents made us to this," Lance recalled the sweet memories. They were slightly hazy from them happening so long ago, but they were still some of the fondest memories he had of his childhood.

Keith laughed slightly. "Our parents made us do this when one of us stole the other's toy, not when we had real issues."

"Hey! You stealing Sharky was one of the greatest tragedies of my childhood!" Lance whined jokingly, only making Keith laugh more. He felt the boy shaking slightly against his chest from the laughter. It was one of the greatest moments of his life.

Keith settled down after that, reaching for Lance's hand and stroking the palm with his thumb. It tickled slightly.

"You know, I've been thinking-"

"Wow, congratulations."

"Shut up, anyway, I've been thinking and I," Keith paused for a moment, stopping the movements of his thumb. "I-If you're okay with it, which I would get if you weren't because it's perfectly fine to not be okay with it! I just wanna-"

"Spit it out, darling."

Keith flushed. "I- I want to um, go  _further_ with you, y'know?"

Lance stopped for a moment. "No?"

Keith bit his lip. He leaned his head back so it was resting on Lance's shoulder, his mouth close enough to his ear to whisper.

" _I wanna_ bond _with you_."

Lance jumped back away from his boyfriend for a moment, blinking rapidly.

"K-Keith! You know what that means, right?"

Keith just huffed. "Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't have suggested it."

"It's just," Lance looked down, trying to find the right thing to say. "It would change the dynamic of our relationship and things are really good right now."

"Lance it's okay if you don't wanna do it."

"No! I do! It's just, do you?"

Keith reached out and grabbed Lance's hand once more. Lance looked him in his soft, violet-grey eyes. "I love you. And doing some soulmate ritual is just gonna make it more... Official. Plus, I heard that it can get  _really_ fun." Keith smirked and then, then he had the audacity to fucking  _wink at him_.

Lance swallowed and took a deep breath. If this is what Keith really wanted, then how was Lance in any position to deny him anything.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have y'all noticed that in She-Ra all the Princess' names (Except for Glimmer) end in the letter a?  
> AdorA  
> MermistA  
> PerfumA  
> NetossA  
> SpinerellA  
> EntraptA  
> ScorpiA  
> ...Kinda makes you think about Catra, doesn't it?


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised I didn't explain it last chapter so here:
> 
> Bonding: the process in which two soulmates decided to bind their souls to each other through intimate and sensual acts while in the presence of a Kunzite crystal.
> 
> This is just something I took from the book I'm writing so I get that it doesn't make sense without the context

**[EdgyLoser** >  **Shirogayne]**

 **EdgyLoser:** Shirooooooo

 **Shirogayne:** Keithhhhhhhh

 **EdgyLoser:** Can I ask a private question

 **Shirogayne:** Shoot

 **EdgyLoser:** So like, when you and Adam bonded, how did it go?

 **Shirogayne:** KEITH

 **EdgyLoser:** IM NOT ASKING FOR DETAILS

 **EdgyLoser:** You're like, the person i feel the most comfortable asking...

 **Shirogayne:** Well, I guess generally it went okay? It was a bit rocky at the start but uh

 **Shirogayne:** Could we talk about this later? I'm kind of in a meeting and Ms. K is staring me down

 **EdgyLoser:** Okay, sure.

 **EdgyLoser:** Is Adam there?

 **Shirogayne:** No.

 **EdgyLoser:** Okay.

* * *

 **[EdgyLoser** >  **Adamn]**

 **EdgyLoser:** Hey so when you and Shiro bonded were y'all alright?

 **Adamn:** BITCH BROKE MY FUCKING GLASSES THE FIRST TIME WE TRIED

 **EdgyLoser:** ...First time?

 **Adamn:** Oh yah we tried like, four times until we got it right

 **Adamn:** I mean first Shiro broke my fucking glasses, then he forgot when we planned it, THEN I had to stay late at work....

 **Adamn:** Bonding probably won't go right the first time you try it, so don't try and make it all perfect

 **EdgyLoser:** Thank.

 **Adamn:** Oh, and Lance has a hw due for my class tomorrow so don't try and do it tonight

 **EdgyLoser:** The one about Macbeth?

 **EdgyLoser:** I made him do it last week.

 **Adamn:** ....

 **Adamn:** You and Lance have my blessing.

 **Adamn:** Go, be gay, do crime

 **EdgyLoser:** Ookay byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 **Adamn:** b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I hate myself when I don't upload shit and the longer I don't upload shit I hate myself more and that is just a whole shit show in and of itself
> 
> Also, I worked out that, statistically speaking, at least 6 people in my science class may be LGBTQIA+, now I know three of them and myself, so now I'm just praying that my crush is not actually straight.


	24. Chapter 24

[Shirogayne> **Adamn]**

 **Shirogayne:** Did Keith message you at all

 **Adamn:** I don't recall.

 **Shirogayne:** About.. .when we bonded?

 **Adamn:** OOOOH yeah he did

 **Adamn:** He just asked about how it went generally for us

 **Shirogayne:** You didn't tell him about the glasses did you?

 **Adamn:** no.

 **Adamn:** what makes you thnk that i did.

 **Shirogayne:** Oh nothing I was just wondering.

 **Shirogayne:** He already sees me as a walking disaster I don't need him knowing I couldn't fuck my bf properly

 **Adamn:** Haha no I didn't tell him that

 **Adamn:** I just told him that the first few times didn't go exactly as planned and that that was normal so he shouldn't worry

 **Shirogayne:** Okay. Thanks for keeping that between us  <3

 **Adamn:** And my eye doctor

 **Shirogayne:** It's called an optician. 

 **Adamn:** no her name is Susan

 **Shirogayne:** Why did the universe make us soulmates again?

 **Adamn:** Bc those muscles could crack my head open and I'd let them tbh

 **Shirogayne:** Zeus....

* * *

 

 **[EdgyLoser** > **DisasterLoser]**

 **EdgyLoser:** Hey so I talked to my mom and she and my dad are gonna take Romelle and Axca to the aquarium on Saturday if u wanna... Come over?

 **DisasterLoser:** Sure.

 **EdgyLoser:** U okay Lance?

 **DisasterLoser:** Yeah, sorry. My Abuelita came to visit and uh,

 **EdgyLoser:** Oh.

 **DisasterLoser:** Yeah.

 **EdgyLoser:** You know that just because she's your family you don't have to accept everything she says.

 **DisasterLoser:** I know it's just...

 **DisasterLoser:** I don't wanna hide you from her. I don't wanna have to hide you from anyone.

 **DisasterLoser:** I love you. That's why I wanna bond with you. It why the universe made us soulmates.

 **DisasterLoser:** I'd put a collar on your neck so people would know that I get to have you because Gods Keith i'm so in love with you.

 **EdgyLoser:** I love you too Lance.

 **EdgyLoser:** But that sounds kinky af

 **DisasterLoser:** Okay as if i'd actually put a collar on you 

 **EdgyLoser:** ....

 **DisasterLoser:** Keith?

 **EdgyLoser:** I may or may not have bought a few things.

 **DisasterLoser:** You kinky little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay SO I was just playing CAH with my friends online and soon they all started leaving because 'people need sleep' so eventually it was just me and my crush left in the game right? So she was complaining about wanting to go to bed so I took the password off bc I still wanted to play. We ended up talking for a little bit then at the very moment I WAS GONNA HINT THAT I LIKED HER [bitch joined the game].....
> 
> Yes, I literally wrote this chapter just to vent SUE ME I NEEDED TO TALK ABOUT IT ;-;


	25. Chapter 25

**[Death Consumes Us All]**

**DangerLoser:** Romelle get ur gay ass ready we're leaving in 10 m

 **SoftLoser:** Do you really have to shame me on the gc?

 **DangerLoser:** Yeah now get down here

 **TechLoser:** What's going on y'all?

 **SoftLoser:** Krolia's taking me and Axca to the aquarium

 **PlantLoser:** Why?

 **DangerLoser:** So Keith and Lance can fuck.

 **EdgyLoser:** AXCA

 **DisasterLoser:** HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?

 **DangerLoser:** WAIT WHAT THAT'S ACTUALLY WHAT'S HAPPENING?

 **TechLoser:** Oof

 **SoftLoser:** nonononononononononononononono

 **PlantLoser:** ...

 **PlantLoser:** I'll come back later

 **[PlantLoser** has gone offline **]**

 **DangerLoser:** YOU TALKED TO MOM ABOUT THIS

 **EdgyLoser:** YES BECAUSE IT'S IMPORTANT TO ME

 **GlitterLoser:** I get that your first time is important but like... You don't talk to your parents about it

 **EdgyLoser:** It's not just our first time

 **DisasterLoser:** We're gonna try and... bond

 **SmortLoser:** Holy mother of the gods

 **GlitterLoser:** whoa, are you guys sure about this?

 **TechLoser:** Yeah, bonding is like, a big step

 **DisasterLoser:** Yes we're sure.

 **EdgyLoser:** Lance makes me a better person, and I love him. So yeah, we're sure.

 **SoftLoser:** omgs i'm fukcing cryging

 **SoftLoser:** Go, be gay together, love eachother.

 **DangerLoser:** Gross.

* * *

 

**[Koganes]**

**KroliaK:** Y'all ready to fuckin leave yet?

 **SoftLoser:** I'm emotionaaaalllll

 **Heat:** What happened sweetie?

 **DangerLoser:** She found out what Keith and Lance are doing today

 **KroliaK:** Oh shit

 **Heat:** Oh

 **SoftLoser:** I'm just so fukcing hapy 4 them holyt fuck

 **DangerLoser:** Yeah, yeah, we get it

 **KroliaK:** Listen Romelle, as much as i'd love to talk about how those boys have grown we like, gotta go rn

 **DangerLoser:** Whoa what's the big rush?

 **KroliaK:** No rush, just wanna beat the traffic, y'know?

* * *

 

**[I swear to fuck]**

**KroliaK:** You girls ready?

 **GlitterLoser:** Of course!

 **Ezhore:** Zeth is taking like, 3 hours to get ready

 **Z:** I gotta look nice for your other girlfriend!

 **Ezhore:** babe you always look nice tho

 **Z:** yeah but I can always look nicer

 **Ezhore:** Untrue, you always look perfect  <3

 **Z:** <3

 **KroliaK:** Awww

 **KroliaK:** Anyway, be there in an hour, we'll be there soon.

 **[KroliaK** has gone offline **]**

 **Ezhore:** So, you and Romelle???

 **GlitterLoser:** Um, yeah?

 **Z:** Since when?

 **GlitterLoser:** A few months I think?

 **Ezhore:** YES! BABE YOU OWE ME 50!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all so if Article 13 ain't stopped I can't write fanfiction anymore.  
> But this also goes for all of Europe.
> 
> So let's say that fanfic you're reading by someone in Europe, the super engaging one and you're just dying for the next chapter. But it never comes, because Article 13 (and 11) doesn't allow them to access this site anymore. The fanfic may even get deleted.


	26. There won't be an update for awhile I'm sorry.

Y'ALL MY CRUSH AIN'T STRAIGHT THIS IS THE BEST FUCKING DAY OF MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE FUCKIBG YEET BOIISS

 

Also we were talking about maybe attending pride next year with our other non-straight friends (we have 1 straight friend) and then she facetimes me. Me, being naked and dumb, rush to go put some goddamn clothes on and accept the call. I rush to put my hoodie on and completely miss the call. After that she stopped replying to my texts and i even called her back 3 times but she didn't pick up. I talked to my friend about it (who now knows I have a crush on her) and apparently she messaged her back but not me?

So either:

1 - I've done something wrong (I don't think I have?)

2 - She's annoyed that I didn't pick up the call

3 - She somehow found out that I liked her and wanted to talk about it but then decided against it when I couldn't answer the phone

4 - (Im reaching here) she likes me back and wanted to admit it and she said it but i missed it because i was naked and is now ignoring me in the face of rejection.

I'll get y'all an update tomorrow on the situation bc my heart rate boosted to 104 (I counted) and I can't fucign sleep now so thank u my beautiful crush.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This fic isn't getting updated anymore btw read the last 'chapter' of You Dont Even Know Me... to explain why)

I've told you guys so much about her already. So let me tell you this one final thing.

 

She rejected me on April 8th 2019.

 

I poured my heart out to her, I told her I liked her.  
I wouldn't say she stomped on my heart because she'd never be that cruel. She let me down gently. I knew it was never gonna happen.

So why now, do I feel numb?

I look at her and I still feel those feelings. But now with no hope.

Don't tell me she'll change her feelings, that invalidates her in this situation.

 

I want her to be happy, even if it's without me at her side.  
But by God, I at least want to be able to see it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so some of y'all might have noticed that I've gone down by a few fics but that's because I knew they wouldn't get updated for a LONG while and I didn't want to give any of y'all false hope that they'd return.
> 
> Also I'm going laser tag with my crush tomorrow and here's hoping we have a moment where she pushes me against a wall and just barely brushes my lips before shooting me and running off.
> 
> Good lord I'm gay.


End file.
